


Four(ish) years later

by FanGirlyBree, RoxieDeSanta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alcohol, Angst, Asanoya are super angsty, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/M, Foursomes, Heavy Angst, Hookups, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Slice of Life, Smut, Smut in every chapter, So much smut, Suga is a thirsty bitch, Suicidal Attempts, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesomes, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Tsukishima Kei, angsty as fuck, mentioned past relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/pseuds/RoxieDeSanta
Summary: The life and times of some of the Haikyuu boys about 4ish years after high school.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Misaki Hana/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	1. DaiSuga 1

Suga smiled lightly as he carried a box into the new house he'd bought with Daichi. It had three bedrooms, which Suga hoped to soon fill with babies, but he promised Daichi that he wouldn't bring it up too often until they were more financially stable. For now, Asahi was renting one of the rooms from them anyway, though, so Suga would wait until he moved out. He walked back out to the moving van, sighing happily. 

"Do you need help with the big stuff?" He asked, peeking in at his two roomies in the van. Daichi and Asahi shook their heads.

"No, thanks. We got it," Daichi said with a smile as they carried the sofa in.

"We got it, Suga," Asahi said at the same time Suga grabbed the last of the small boxes, going inside and starting to unpack as he left it up to the other two to get the furniture in. He made a few rice balls, bringing them out to the boys with some sodas.

"Here, lunch." He grinned, sitting down on the porch and motioning for the others to join him. "Take a break." Daichi and Asahi sat on the porch. Daichi sighed softly, tired, but happy. His first house with Suga. He smiled softly at Suga when he came out with the rice balls and soda. 

"Thanks, Suga."

Suga smiled, coming to sit next to Daichi, kissing him softly. "Well, I gotta be a good housewife, right?" he teased. Daichi blushed lightly and smiled. He squeezed Suga's knee softly. "Is Noya going to help us unpack?" Suga asked, turning to look at Asahi.

Asahi shrugged. "He said he'd try."

Suga frowned a little bit, sharing a look with Daichi. Suga hadn't been very happy with Noya lately, but he'd been trying his best to keep his mouth shut on the subject. "I'll help you unpack your room if you need it," he said finally, smiling at Asahi.

Asahi smiled gratefully at Suga. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

Daichi finished his food and soda and stood up. "I'll start unpacking."

Suga gathered the dishes, taking them inside and putting them in the sink. He unpacked the rest of the dishes, sighing a bit. He hated moving, all of the dishes would need to be cleaned before they could be put away. He started the dishwasher before sneaking off to find Daichi. He grinned, finding Daichi in the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him causing Daichi to jump. He came over, smirking lightly. 

"I think we should unpack the bedding first," he murmured in a playfully seductive voice.

Daichi blushed lightly. "Now? Asahi might need our help," he protested weakly.

Suga laughed a little, stepping closer with his hands behind his back. "He can wait for an hour..." he murmured.

Daichi blushed deeper. "I dunno, Suga," he hummed but stepped closer.

"C'mon, I'll be quiet..." Suga breathed, moving to touch Daichi's chest softly, biting his bottom lip as he looked up into Daichi's eyes.

Daichi laughed gently. "But will I be?" He kissed Suga tenderly. Suga moaned softly as Daichi kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Daichi whimpered quietly and pulled Suga's hips against his. "I love you," he murmured

Suga blushed a little, his eyes sparkling. "I love you, Daichi." He whispered back, kissing him slowly and passionately. Daichi moaned faintly. He slid his hands down and grabbed Suga's ass. Suga laughed a little, pulling Daichi's shirt off over his head without more prodding. "I thought it would take more convincing." He grinned.

Daichi blushed. "I've missed you since we've been busy moving." He pulled Suga's shirt off and admired his torso.

Suga blushed a little as Daichi eyed him, and he pulled him close again for a hot kiss. "How should we do it?" he asked breathlessly.

Daichi shrugged and kissed Suga hotly. "What are you feeling like?"

"Well I'm in the mood for a good fuck, but I don't know if we want to take the time to clean up." Suga laughed. Daichi laughed too. 

"Maybe after Asahi leaves to go see Noya?" Daichi asked. 

Suga nodded a little, sliding onto his knees and looking up at Daichi as he pulled his dick out, taking it slowly into his mouth. Daichi gasped and buried his fingers in Suga's soft hair, moaning softly. Suga closed his eyes, moaning around Daichi's dick, focusing on moving slowly, wanting to coax the noises from Daichi. Daichi groaned and tugged on Suga's hair. 

"That's good," Daichi murmured softly. Suga smiled around Daichi's dick, moaning hotly and moving down as far as he could, sucking as he went. Daichi cried out quietly. "Suga," he breathed. "Don't stop." Suga felt a tug of pleasure near his navel at Daichi's noises and he whimpered softly, moving a bit faster and sucking harder. Daichi moaned breathlessly, pulling Suga's hair. Suga knew just how Daichi liked it to get him off quickly. "Fuck, Suga. I'm close." 

Suga nodded slightly, taking Daichi deep and sucking hard. Daichi came, shivering as he pulled Suga's hair hard. Suga moaned softly, closing his eyes and swallowing easily. He nipped playfully on Daichi's hip as he pulled away, smiling lightly. Daichi sank to the floor and pulled Suga against him, kissing him deeply.

"Want me to reciprocate?" Daichi asked softly. Suga blushed a little, nodding and biting Daichi's jaw softly. 

"You could probably just touch me and I'd cum," Suga whispered. Daichi smirked lightly, reaching down, sliding his hand down Suga's pants to grab his dick. He started stroking slowly. Suga whimpered softly, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Daichi's shoulder, focusing on the pleasure. Daichi nuzzled Suga's jaw before nipping at his neck. He sucked gently as he stroked, running his thumb over the head. "D-Daichi," Suga moaned softly, whimpering as he tightened his fingers in Daichi's back. 

Daichi bit harder and sucked harder mimicking his hand. He tightened his hand, stroking faster. Suga whimpered, biting Daichi's shoulder to muffle his shout as he came hard, shivering. Daichi caught the cum and quickly licked his hand clean. He kissed Suga softly. 

"Happy?" Daichi asked softly. Suga blushed lightly, looking up into Daichi's eyes and pulling him down for a hot kiss. 

"You're perfect, Dai." He murmured, smiling. Daichi blushed deeply. 

"You're perfect, Suga." Daichi murmured, nuzzling Suga's jaw. Suga laughed a little, pulling his shirt on again and sighing as he got up. 

"I guess I should attempt to unpack more of the kitchen." Suga yawned. Daichi pouted as Suga put his shirt back on, but stood and put his own on. He tucked his cock back into his pants.

"I'll finish here so it’s ready for tonight." Daichi murmured happily. Suga smiled lightly, kissing Daichi's cheek softly before going back out into the kitchen. He frowned a little as there was a knock on the door, but before he could even get to it, a short ball of energy rushed inside, looking around in interest. 

"Hey, Suga!" Noya grinned, turning his attention to Suga, who looked slightly unhappy to see the brunette. Noya blushed a little, seeing the look. "Hey, sorry I wasn't here earlier. But I brought the cavalry?" He turned to look behind him at the redhead, dragging a less-than-enthusiastic raven-haired boy behind him. 

"Suga!" Hinata grinned, coming forward to hug Suga tightly. Kageyama raised a hand in greeting. 

"Hey." He murmured. 

"Tanaka! Get your ass in gear!" Noya yelled out the door. Tanaka burst in behind Kageyama. 

"Hey, Suga! Where's Dad?" Tanaka grinned. Daichi walked out of the bedroom at the noise and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you all doing here?" Daichi asked. Asahi walked out of his room and smiled softly at Noya. He waved to the others. 

"Hey." Asahi smiled. Noya grinned, shrugging a little as he looked at Daichi. 

"I thought we could help get your place unpacked. Hinata and Kageyama had the day off-" 

"Although we could be training," Kageyama murmured grumpily. Hinata smacked his arm. 

"One day isn't gonna kill us, Kageyama." He growled. Kageyama only sighed. Suga frowned a little bit, but he relented after a moment. 

"I guess since they're here?" Suga asked, smiling at Daichi. Daichi frowned but shrugged. 

"Alright. Get working then."

"We can do this in no time." Tanaka clapped his hands and rubbed them together. 

“There’s not too much left to bring in. Just the big and heavy stuff and then unpacking.” Asahi blushed lightly and nodded. Noya grinned, going over to pull his extremely tall boyfriend down for a kiss. 

"Which room is yours?" Noya asked with a grin. Suga rolled his eyes, corralling the other three and directing them on where things went. It didn't take long for the kitchen and living room to be unpacked, and Suga sent out for Chinese food. Tanaka laid on the floor pretending to be exhausted. 

"Ugh, why do you guys have so much stuff?" Tanaka groaned. Suga giggled a little, shaking his head. 

“Sorry we don’t live on futons and milk cartons like you bachelors.” Suga replied. 

"See, this was plenty of exercise." Hinata told Kageyama as they collapsed in the living room. Kageyama groaned in response, laying down and closing his eyes, letting Hinata brush his fingers through his soft black hair. Suga chuckled, going to find Daichi. 

"Hey, babe? I ordered food," Suga told Daichi, knocking gently on the bedroom door to get his attention. Daichi put the finishing touches on the bedroom, wishing he could light the candles and make love to Suga for the rest of the night. He opened the door fully and smiled at Suga. 

"Hey, what do you think?"

Suga walked in, smiling and sighing happily as he ran the fingers over the soft blankets on the bed. 

"Feels like home," Suga murmured, turning to look at Daichi, his eyes sparkling. He pulled Daichi close, kissing him warmly. He moaned softly in annoyance as there was a knock on the front door. "I ordered food." He murmured. "I should probably go pay." 

"Probably before the others burst in here." Daichi chuckled as Suga moaned. He kissed him softly. 

"Uh, there's someone at the door?" Tanaka hesitantly peeked in the door with his eyes covered. Suga laughed lightly, smacking Tanaka as he walked by. 

"What could we possibly be doing in the two minutes I've been in here?" Suga asked, going to pay for the food and bringing it into the living room. Kageyama and Hinata sat up, practically drooling. Tanaka grinned and followed Suga. 

"Who knows what you two get up to?" Tanaka asked. Daichi laughed and followed them. Asahi sat down by Hinata. Suga smirked lightly, handing out the food. 

"Well, we get up to a lot, but nothing that could be done in two minutes." Suga assured Tanaka with a wink. 

Tanaka blushed lightly with a smile before thanking Suga for the food and digging in. Noya came out, slinging himself across Asahi's lap after taking his food, and Asahi unconsciously moved his legs around so Noya fit better between them. Hinata thanked Suga with a huge grin, echoed much softer by Kageyama before they dug into their food. Daichi sighed softly, glancing at Asahi and Noya, thanking Suga for the food. He squeezed Suga's leg after he sat down. Suga curled up into Daichi's side, turning on a movie mainly for background noise. He bit his bottom lip a bit, looking around at his friends. 

"Should we open a bottle of sake?" Suga asked, turning to look at Daichi.

"Hell yeah!" Noya grinned, raising his hand.

"I don't know if our house and the three of us could handle these four when they're drunk. And you know they'll end up that way." Daichi chuckled. 

"I can handle my alcohol just fine." Tanaka scoffed. 

"I don't know, guys. We did just move in." Asahi furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, but we all have tomorrow off?" Noya asked, grinning as he looked up at Asahi with his best puppy dog face. Hinata looked between the older guys eagerly, his food paused halfway to his mouth. Kageyama laughed slightly, nudging Hinata's hand closer to his mouth. Hinata blushed a bit, taking the bite and looking down.

"We have the guest room. The guys can just stay over if they get too drunk." Suga shrugged lightly. 

"You're going to make Tanaka share with Kageyama and Hinata?" Daichi raised an eyebrow at Suga. 

Asahi blushed lightly and nodded. "It's not my choice, Noya," he murmured finally at Noya’s puppy dog eyes. Suga laughed a little as Noya sighed, slumping into Asahi's chest. 

"Tanaka can take the couch." Suga smiled. 

"Like I'd ever share a bedroom with those two again." Tanaka nodded and grimaced. Kageyama choked on his food, and Hinata chuckled a little, smacking Kageyama’s back to help his choking. Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya and held him close, setting his chin on Noya’s head. Daichi gave everyone a look and squeezed Suga's knee gently. 

"If you're sure."

Suga grinned, getting up and bringing in a bottle of sake into the living room along with shot glasses. Hinata and Noya cheered, grabbing their cups up as soon as Suga had poured them. Kageyama took a glass, leaning against the wall to sip it, watching the boisterous redhead lean into the coffee table excitedly. 

Noya and Hinata clinked their cups with Tanaka, taking their shots quickly. Tanaka grabbed his glass and quickly downed it to keep up with Noya and Hinata. Suga handed Daichi his glass, blushing lightly as he held out his own cup to clink. Daichi smiled softly and clinked his glass with Suga's, sipping it slowly, enjoying the burn of the alcohol. Asahi laughed softly and sipped his own, watching his boyfriend.

Noya, Hinata and Tanaka were soon several shots in, and Kageyama was a few steps behind, wrapping one arm loosely around Hinata. Suga laughed a bit as he poured another round, his cheeks bright from the alcohol. Daichi smiled softly, chuckling quietly as he wrapped an arm around Suga's waist and kissed his cheek. Asahi stretched out on the floor by Noya, watching everyone. He never could handle drinking very much. 

Hinata was curled up on Kageyama's lap after too long, his fingers invading Kageyama's shirt. Kageyama sighed lightly, gently pushing Hinata's hands away. 

"C'mon, dumbass." He grumbled. "Sorry, he gets handsy when he's drunk." He murmured, blushing deeply. 

"Do not," Hinata grumbled. Noya grinned, looking sideways at Hinata. 

"Lightweight." Noya laughed, hiccuping. Suga watched the redhead, smiling lightly. 

"You want me to show you to the guest room?" He asked. Hinata whimpered, shaking his head. 

"Nooooo, I'm not tired."

"You better before Hinata tries something else he wouldn't want his friends to see." Daichi laughed lightly. Tanaka slapped Hinata on the back harder than intended. 

"Get some Hinata!"

Hinata grunted as Tanaka slapped him, raising an eyebrow at Tanaka. Kageyama laughed loudly, getting up and pulling Hinata up into his arms. 

"C'mon, shortstop." He murmured. Suga got up, wobbling a bit as he showed Kageyama to the room. Kageyama basically dragged Hinata to the room, groaning as he tossed the redhead on the bed.

"Goodnight kids." Suga laughed, closing the door as Hinata pulled Kageyama close, kissing him hotly. Suga turned to look at Daichi, smiling and biting his bottom lip as he leaned against the wall. "Ready for bed, 'dad'?" He smirked. 

"Ah, already?" Noya asked, pouting.

Daichi felt his cock twitch and blushed. He slid the rest of the bottle toward Noya and Tanaka.

"Don't drink too much, boys. Watch them, Asahi," he said as he stood up.

Asahi sat up and nodded. "I will."

Noya grinned, pouring him and Tanaka more sake, laughing and waving at Daichi. "Try not to make too much noise." He teased. 

Suga smiled lightly. "It's our house, we can be as loud as we want." He replied, grabbing Daichi's hand and pulling him into the bedroom. Daichi was about to reply but blushed deeply as Suga spoke and pulled him into their room. He closed the door and locked it. He pulled Suga against him.

"As loud as we want, huh?" He kissed him hungrily. "Have I ever told you I love how vocal you are?"

Suga grinned, wrapping his arms around Daichi's shoulders and pressing his body close. "Mmm, not in so many words, but... well, one part of your body is pretty obvious with how much you enjoy it." He whispered, rolling his hips against Daichi. Daichi blushed and moaned softly, but settled his hands on Suga's hips. 

"You know me too well." Daichi chuckled. Suga grinned, pulling Daichi down for a slow, sensual kiss. 

"So... are you gonna give me that good fuck you promised earlier?" He asked huskily. Daichi moaned hotly, his dick getting harder. 

"Yes, fuck, Suga. Yes." He slid his hands under Suga's shirt and pulled it over his head. He kissed Suga hungrily, moving one hand up into Suga's hair. Suga moaned against Daichi's lips, tugging impatiently on Daichi's shirt. 

"Fuck. You have too much on." Suga growled, undoing Daichi's pants and shoving them down, his hand moving immediately to stroke Daichi's hard dick through his boxers. Daichi leaned back against the door with a thump and moaned. 

"Fuck, Suga. I need you naked right now." Daichi slid his hands down Suga's pants and squeezed his ass. Suga gasped, moaning hotly and pulling Daichi's shirt off roughly, moving to bite and kiss his pecs, running his tongue slowly across each nipple. He moaned softly and bit gently on one nipple, pinching the other softly. Daichi gasped and groaned, burying his hand in Suga's hair again. 

"Fuck," Daichi murmured softly. Suga grinned, flicking Daichi's nipple with his tongue before breathing out hotly, undoing his pants and moving to leave a hickey on Daichi's collarbone, biting and sucking hard. Daichi moaned loudly. 

"God, I love your mouth, Suga," Daichi said breathlessly. He maneuvered Suga towards the bed and pushed him onto it. He finished undressing Suga and kissed down his torso, biting his abs and the hollows of his hips. Suga gasped hotly in pleasure, his body tensing as shivers of ecstasy ran across his skin.

"F-fuck me, Daichi." Suga murmured.

Daichi chuckled. "Working on it. Grab the lube?" He took Suga's dick in his mouth and sucked on the head softly.

Suga whimpered, arching his back. "W-where did you put it?" He asked breathlessly.

"Bedside table," Daichi murmured, licking up Suga's dick. Suga gasped, trying not to move too much as he fumbled in the drawer, finally grabbing onto a familiar bottle, holding the lube out for Daichi. Daichi smiled and nipped at Suga's inner thigh as he took the lube. He slicked up his fingers and pushed one in slowly as he started sucking again. Suga moaned wantonly, throwing his head back against the mattress and whimpering. 

"Fuck, Dai," Suga murmured, blushing. Daichi grinned and added another finger. He slid his tongue in the slit of Suga's dick before swallowing it as far as he could. Suga moaned hotly, blushing deeper, the alcohol making him lose any desire to keep his moans quiet. "D-Daichi, I want it," he begged, breathing quickly. "I want you inside."

Daichi frowned lightly. "Are you sure? I'm not sure you're stretched enough yet." He tried to speed up his fingers. Suga whimpered breathlessly.

"W-whatever you think is best, daddy," he whispered huskily. Daichi shivered and bit Suga's hip, sucking and leaving a hickey. 

"You know what that does to me," he murmured. He quickly slicked up his dick. He pressed in slowly. Suga gasped, moaning in triumph and pulling Daichi down for a hungry kiss. 

"You like it when I call you daddy?" He whispered huskily in Daichi's ear.

Daichi blushed softly and shivered again. "Yes," he murmured breathlessly, moving slowly.

Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi's waist, moving his hips to deepen each thrust. "You're my daddy, love." He growled softly, biting Daichi's neck.

Daichi gasped and moaned hotly. "Fuck, I love you so much."

Suga moaned hotly, digging his nails into Daichi's shoulders. "Fuck me hard, Dai." He groaned. Daichi gripped Suga's hips hard and thrust harder. He kissed and bit at his neck. "Fuck! Yes, daddy. Fuck me." Suga groaned, his body heating up as pleasure built. "K-keep going." Daichi groaned and shivered. He whimpered feeling his orgasm building. He reached down and stroked Suga's dick. Suga moaned loudly, whimpering as his toes curled. "God, Daichi!" He cried as he came hard.

Daichi buried his face in Suga's shoulder as he continued to thrust erratically before coming hard. Suga moaned softly, gently releasing his hold on Daichi's shoulders. He sighed deeply, peppering Daichi's neck with kisses. 

"Mmmm, I love it when you fill me up." Suga whispered. Daichi blushed and kissed Suga deeply. 

"I love you," he murmured softly. Suga laughed lightly, nuzzling Daichi lovingly. 

"I love you, Daichi. You make me happy." Suga whispered.

Daichi smiled happily. "That makes me happy." He yawned and held Suga closer, nuzzling his hair. Suga moaned softly, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly after pulling the blankets up over them. Daichi happily listened to Suga sleep before falling asleep himself.


	2. Asanoya 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asanoya drama and angst abound, as well as smut <3

Noya took an easy chug of the bottle of sake, laughing and hiccuping as he realized it was empty. He set it aside, blinking wearily at it.

"Oh, oops." Noya murmured. "Guess I'll have to buy Suga a new one." 

“I'll buy him one. Don't worry about it, Noya. Can you find a blanket?" Asahi asked as he picked up a snoring Tanaka off the floor, setting him on the couch. Noya got up, wobbling and stumbling toward Asahi's room. He grabbed a blanket off of the bed, bringing it back out for Tanaka. Asahi snorted and shook his head. 

"What are we going to use now?"

Noya furrowed his brow lightly, holding the blanket in his arms. 

"I dunno. Where else are there blankets?" Noya asked, slurring his words a bit. Asahi ran his fingers through Noya's hair. 

"Go back to the bedroom. I'll be there in a moment."

Noya moaned at the touch, nodding and going back into the bedroom. He got undressed, yawning a bit as he fell into the bed. Asahi searched the leftover boxes until he found some extra blankets. He set one over Tanaka and followed Noya into the bedroom. He undressed down to his boxers and crawled in beside Noya. Noya moaned softly, turning to cuddle into Asahi, kissing him passionately.

"Mmm, I love your hair," Noya murmured, running his fingers through the long tresses.

“I know you do." Asahi laughed as he pushed Noya away gently. "You should get some sleep."

"Really? We haven't seen each other for weeks, and you just wanna sleep?" Noya frowned a bit as Asahi pushed him away. 

"You're really drunk, Noya..." Asahi blushed.

"What, you're scared that you'd be taking advantage?" Noya grumbled. "We're dating, aren't we? If I didn't want to fuck you, I wouldn't be dating you."

"No, that's not it." Asahi blushed deeply and looked away. Noya sighed lightly, hiding his face against Asahi's chest. 

"What's wrong, then?" Noya asked softly.

"I'm just not in the mood, Noya. I'm tired." Asahi murmured softly. Noya sighed lightly, looking up into Asahi's eyes. 

"Are you mad at me?" Noya asked softly, frowning. "I know Suga is." 

"I'm not mad at you and Sugawara isn't either. He's... disappointed. In both of us, I think."

"Why?" Noya ran his fingers along Asahi's lips, pouting slightly. Asahi kissed Noya's fingertips softly. 

"Because I can't not be with you, Noya. Despite the fact we both want different things out of this relationship."

"I... I don't think I want different things, I'm just not... ready." Noya flinched a bit, looking away. "Do you want somebody else?" he asked softly, his voice breaking slightly. Asahi shook his head. 

"Absolutely not. I, uh, I love you, Noya. I would never want anyone else."

"I love you too, Asahi," he murmured, still looking unhappy. Noya sighed a little, kissing Asahi softly, running his fingers through Asahi's hair again. Asahi nuzzled Noya's jaw and kissed him deeply, stroking Noya's cheekbone. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You deserve somebody that wants to settle down and treat you right. Maybe it'd be best if we weren't together." Noya’s voice wavered as he shrugged, sighing a little and rolling over, closing his eyes. Asahi frowned and pulled Noya against him. 

"I thought we just went through this. I don't want someone else. I want you. I don't care if I have to wait forever."

"Yeah, but how much longer are 'mom and dad' gonna put up with me stringing you along?" Noya grumbled, frowning.

"You're not stringing me along. You're clear that you're not ready. If you said you were but kept backing out, then you would be." Asahi slid his hand along Noya's abs, enjoying his skin. "They'll put up with it for as long as they put up with me not having a job."

"You're amazing at everything, Asahi. You'll find a job like, right away." Noya moaned softly as Asahi stroked his abs. Asahi laughed softly. 

"I'm not amazing at everything." He kissed Noya's neck gently and sighed happily. Noya moaned quietly, running his fingers lovingly along Asahi's arms. 

"You are. You can do everything you want to do."

"We both know that's not true." Asahi smiled and shook his head. 

"What are you talking about?" Noya raised an eyebrow lightly, turning to look at Asahi.

"Don't worry about it. What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Asahi smiled and shook his head again. 

"You'd better tell me, or I'm gonna tickle you." Noya groaned, turning back toward Asahi, moving his hands to Asahi’s waist. Asahi smiled and shook his head. 

"It's really nothing, Noya. Don't worry about it."

"Fine." Noya sighed deeply, shrugging and closing his eyes again grumpily. Asahi sighed back. 

"What did I do now?"

"You don't wanna fuck, and you don't wanna talk, I just don't know what you want." Noya shrugged.

"Sorry," Asahi murmured softly, blushing. "We can talk. I don't want to talk about me."

"Let's just sleep." Noya sighed deeply, rolling over again and scooting back so that Asahi was spooning him. Asahi wrapped his arm around Noya's waist and kissed his neck softly. Noya stared across the dark room, his sharp eyes half-lidded as worried thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't sure what he could do to make this better. He could settle down and find a real job, but then he would probably end up hating himself for it. He could break up with Asahi, but the thought of living without him made his insides feel like a hand was twisting them all up. The thought of Asahi with somebody else... 

Noya sniffled, tears gathering in his eyes, his drunken mind not strong enough to hold them back. Asahi struggled to keep his eyes open and blinked trying to wake himself when he heard Noya. He frowned and kissed Noya's shoulder. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just go to sleep, Asahi." Noya whimpered, shaking his head. Asahi moved to lay Noya on his back and gently wiped his tears away. 

"You know I can't sleep when you're upset," he murmured looking down at him.

Noya sniffled, shaking his head gently as he looked up at Asahi, loving the way his long hair fell in his face. His heart ached as he reached out, gently touching a soft strand, letting it fall from his fingers. He took a deep breath, trying to memorize his face. 

"I don't... I don't think we should go out anymore, Asahi." Noya whispered brokenly. Asahi blinked and furrowed his brow sure that he had heard Noya wrong. 

"What?" Asahi whispered quietly, sitting up.

"I can't hold you back anymore, Asahi." Noya whispered, sitting up, the tears flowing freely now. "I'm not the person you deserve. Y-you need someone like Suga is for Daichi. Somebody that will take care of you and help you grow and be consistent and responsible."

"Noya, I only want you. I don't care what we have as long as I have you." He swallowed heavily as tears threatened to fall. "Please. Don't leave me."

Noya let out a sob, hiding his face against Asahi's chest. "I can't take that look," Noya murmured tearfully. "I just want you to be happy, and I know you're not happy with things the way they are now."

"I, I can be. I am. Please, Noya, don't do this." He wrapped his arms around Noya as the tears started to fall. "Please," he whispered quietly.

"I l-love you so much, Asahi." Noya sobbed, clinging to Asahi's shirt. "I love you so much that I want what's best for you, e-even if it's not me."

Asahi took a deep breath and tried to stop the sobbing that kept trying to crawl out of him. 

"It is you, Noya. There's no one else for me. I love you."

Noya wailed mournfully, pulling away reluctantly. He sobbed, running his fingers lovingly across Asahi's lips. 

"I have to go, Asahi." He croaked, getting up and getting dressed.

Asahi scrambled to get out of bed, his legs tangling in the sheets. He caught himself before he hit the floor. 

"Noya, wait. Please, don't go. I love you."

"I love you too, Asahi." Noya whispered brokenly. "I hate myself, but I think... I think maybe I need a reason to grow up. But if you find somebody else that makes you happy I want you to be with them, okay?"

"I won't find anyone else, Noya. There's only you. It's always only been you." Asahi struggled to untangle his long legs from the sheets as he tried to follow Noya out of the room. 

"Maybe that's the problem. I've kept everyone else away. I wanted to be your only." Noya sighed deeply, his heartache making it hard to breathe. "I'll take a cab home. Let Tanaka know to bring my car home in the morning, okay?" He murmured, going to the door. Asahi growled and ripped the sheet off his legs to run after Noya. 

"Wait! Please!" Asahi grabbed Noya and pulled him close. "Please, stay."

Noya sighed deeply, sniffling as he turned to wrap his arms around Asahi's chest, his short arms barely wrapping around Asahi's strong chest. 

"I'm not saying goodbye forever, Asahi." Noya murmured. "I just... I feel like space will be good for us right now. I think we need a break."

Asahi shook his head, but didn't trust himself to say anything. He hugged Noya tight. Noya whimpered as Asahi held him close. 

"I'm sorry. I only hurt you." Noya whispered. Asahi leaned down and kissed Noya softly. 

"You make my life better. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Noya's face twisted with pain, a soft sob escaping him. He tangled his fingers in Asahi's long hair, kissing him back tearfully and pulling him close. Asahi easily lifted Noya, holding him close and smiling warmly. 

"Let's go back to bed, huh?" Asahi kissed Noya softly. Noya wrapped his legs tightly around Asahi's waist, pulling his hair as he kissed him needily, a soft moan escaping him. 

"Asahi..." Noya whimpered. Asahi felt a shiver run down his spine. He kissed Noya hotly and carried him back to the bedroom. Noya pulled Asahi's hair again, kicking the door closed from his position in Asahi's arms, kissing his tall boyfriend insistently. Asahi backed up until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He sat down hard, kissing Noya hungrily. "Asahi," Noya whispered huskily, grabbing Asahi's shoulders and pushing him down into the mattress. "A-are you doing this so I forget about leaving, or because you want to?" He asked, straddling Asahi and training those catlike eyes on him.

"I want to." Asahi moaned softly, setting his hands on Noya's waist before blushing lightly. "And to stop you from leaving," he murmured honestly. Noya smiled a little, shaking his head. 

"You're... Asahi, you're sure this isn't a mistake? Us?"

"I'm sure. There's no one else for me." Asahi stroked Noya's cheek. Noya leaned down, kissing Asahi slowly, running his fingers through Asahi's soft hair. 

"Even... though you haven't been with anybody else? What if there's somebody who wants to be a bottom? Or... a girl who wants to have cute little Asahi babies?"

"Only you for me," Asahi moaned softly, squeezing Noya's ass gently, whispering. "Only you matter."

"You're crazy, Asahi." Noya whispered, shaking his head and smiling brightly as he leaned down, kissing Asahi passionately. Asahi grinned and moaned as Noya kissed him. He slid his hand gently down Noya's boxers and stroked him softly. Noya moaned, gasping softly as Asahi invaded his clothing. He pulled his shirt off again, tossing it aside. He kissed Asahi hotly, biting his bottom lip. Asahi groaned and squirmed lightly, his dick getting hard. He worked on getting Noya's pants undone. Noya smirked, laughing lightly. 

"Always in such a rush, Asahi." Noya murmured, standing up to slide out of his pants and boxers. He grinned before grabbing Asahi's boxers, ripping them off impatiently. He watched Asahi's face, leaning over to slide his tongue torturously slow up Asahi's dick. Asahi blushed before moaning loudly, arching his back and fisting his hands in the sheets. 

"Fuck, Noya," Asahi said huskily. Noya grinned, taking Asahi’s head in his mouth and sucking, watching Asahi's face. He paused thoughtfully, pulling away with a soft pop. 

"Do you want to?" He asked softly, blushing. Asahi squirmed and blinked. 

"Want to?" Asahi asked breathlessly.

"Fuck me. Be on top." Noya explained bluntly. Asahi blushed deeply. 

"Oh, uh, no, I'm, I'm fine being bottom." Asahi blushed deeper if possible. "I, I like having you inside me," he murmured quietly, not meeting Noya's eyes in embarrassment. Noya grinned, looking far too pleased with himself. 

"I'm that good, huh?" Noya chuckled, moving to slowly lick Asahi's balls before dropping lower, licking his hole slowly, teasing him. Asahi gasped and moaned. 

"You know you are," Asahi groaned.

"Mm, it's nice to hear it." Noya whispered, pressing his tongue in slowly, spreading Asahi's ass with his hands as he did.

"Noya," Asahi moaned, shivering. "Fuck."

Noya moaned softly, holding one hand up in the air, palm up. 

"Mmm, lube," Noya murmured before going back to tonguing Asahi's ass again. Asahi writhed as he tried to remember where they'd unpacked it to. He reached into the bedside table and tried to feel with his hand. Noya grunted in annoyance, standing up and raising an eyebrow lightly. 

"Did you not unpack it?" Noya asked, deflating. Asahi blushed deeply and pulled out the lube. 

"Sorry, it was pretty far back." Asahi offered the lube to Noya looking away in embarrassment. Noya took the lube, grabbing Asahi's chin and turning his face back to him. 

"I want to see your face, Asahi."

Asahi blushed and smiled. He pulled Noya in for a soft kiss. Noya moaned, moving to kneel on the bed as Asahi pulled him forward. 

"S-scoot up, big guy." He murmured, smiling. Asahi’s feet almost never fit on the bed under normal circumstances. Asahi blushed lightly and scooted up the bed. He kissed Noya again softly. Noya kissed Asahi hotly, pouring some lube onto his fingers, sliding one finger slowly inside Asahi. Asahi gasped and whimpered quietly. He slid his tongue into Noya's mouth, grasping Noya's waist.

Noya moaned into Asahi's mouth, loving the wet, messy kiss. He pressed a second finger inside, gently stroking Asahi's insides. 

"You're so tight, Asahi." Noya murmured. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes. Yes. So much." Asahi moaned, tightening his grip on Noya's waist. Noya grinned, pressing a third finger in, loving the look on Asahi's face. 

"Tell me what you want me to do, Asahi." Noya whispered huskily. Asahi whimpered and squirmed, blushing deeply. 

"Fuck, Noya. I want your dick in me. Please. Fuck me," Asahi whispered breathlessly. Noya felt a shiver run up his spine. He blushed a little, breathing out sharply. 

"You're so fucking sexy when you talk like that, Asahi." Noya moaned, pulling out his fingers and replacing them quickly with his hard dick, thrusting in hard. Asahi blushed, crying out in pleasure. 

"Fuck! Noya!" He bit his bottom lip. "You feel so good."

(Tanaka smashed two pillows against his ears and wished he'd brought ear plugs.)

"Mmm, fuck, Asahi." Noya moaned hotly, starting to move slow and hard, his eyes never leaving Asahi's face. Asahi groaned, tightening his legs around Noya, and squeezing his eyes shut. Noya whimpered softly, moving a bit faster, tightening his fingers around Asahi's large cock. 

"Look at me, Asahi." Noya breathed, a bit bossily. Asahi gasped and moaned, his eyes flying open to stare at Noya. Noya grinned, starting to stroke Asahi in time with his thrusts. Asahi cried out again, arching his back. 

"God, Noya. Don't stop."

"Tell me how much you love my cock, Asahi." Noya growled softly, pressing in hard, wanting to hear Asahi's noises. Asahi moaned loudly. 

"I, I love it so much, Noya. I love your dick in me," Asahi said breathlessly. "No one else could, oh god, satisfy me." He whimpered, thrusting into Noya's hand. Noya breathed out hotly, his body heating up in pleasure. 

"Fuck, I love it when you praise me, ace." Noya murmured, moving faster. "I'm c-close, Asahi."

"M, me too." Asahi blushed deeply. He pulled Noya close and kissed him hungrily, breaking the kiss as he came hard between them. Noya moaned hotly, pressing in hard before cumming inside. He breathed out hotly, pressing his forehead against Asahi's shoulder. Asahi whimpered and held Noya close. 

"I love you," Asahi murmured. Noya moaned softly in response before sighing a little. 

"I wish I could be more worthy of your love, Asahi." Noya whispered, kissing Asahi's skin. "But I won't try to leave, if this is really what you want."

"I wish you knew that you are." Asahi frowned as Noya brought up leaving again. He stroked Noya's back gently. "I want you, Nishinoya Yū, and only you."

Noya sniffled a bit, nodding gently. He sat up, smiling tearfully down at Asahi. 

"Wanna get married?" Noya asked, laughing lightly. Asahi's eyes widened and he sat up. 

"Are, are you serious? I mean, of course, but... I thought you didn't want to settle down. You don't have to do this just because Daichi and Suga think you should."

"You're the only thing I'm sure of, Asahi. I mean, I don't know. I don't want to make you sad anymore. Besides, it's not like we'd have to get married right away?" Noya grinned, shrugging a little bit. Asahi furrowed his brow. 

"So... you're just proposing because I'm sad? I'm..." Asahi looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure that's the best reason to propose."

Noya smiled, shaking his head and climbing onto Asahi's lap. 

"No. I want to get married to keep the smile on your face." Noya murmured. "And... I mean, we're going to be together forever, right?"

Asahi frowned and settled his hands, automatically, on Noya's hips. 

"Noya, it sounds like you're asking just for me. I'm happy that you want me to be happy, but... I don't want to get married unless you actually want to. Unless it'll make you happy too, not just make you happy that I'm happy."

"What... Asahi, I don't understand. Doesn't me wanting to marry you to make you happy count as me wanting to marry you?" Noya frowned slightly, blinking in confusion. 

"I am happy just being with you. With or without marrying you. Would you be satisfied not marrying me? Just being together?" Asahi asked quietly. "Are you asking simply because it's what I want?"

Noya frowned deeper, getting more confused. 

"What's the difference between just being together and being married?" He asked softly.

Asahi blushed and looked away, his heart aching. He smiled softly at Noya after a moment. 

"Don't worry about it. Let's just sleep. I have to finish unpacking tomorrow."

Noya frowned deeply, climbing off of Asahi's lap quietly. Now he'd really said something wrong. He opened his mouth to say something, only sighing deeply after a moment, not sure what he could say to make it better. Asahi laid down and opened his arms invitingly. 

"Come here, my rolling thunder," Asahi murmured with a smile. Noya's frown didn't lessen as he crawled into Asahi's arms, but he didn't say anything. His mind was too troubled again. Asahi held Noya close. At least Asahi'd stopped him from leaving. That was all he could ask for right now.


	3. Asanoya and Daisuga 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Asahi and Noya drama, as well as a flashback to when Daichi and Suga first kissed.

Suga yawned widely as he woke up early, stretching and trying not to wake Daichi as he got up. He'd make some breakfast and see the state the others had left the living room in. Daichi moaned softly and rolled over, still snoring quietly. Asahi sat on the front porch with the door open, listening to Tanaka sleep. Suga got dressed, frowning a little as he noticed the door open. He rubbed his eyes, coming out to find Asahi there.

"Asahi? What are you doing up?" Suga asked, his voice raspy from sleep. Asahi jumped slightly, blushing lightly and turning to glance at Suga.

"Ah, Suga. I didn't hear you get up. Just enjoying the morning. It's quiet." Suga sat next to Asahi, watching him out of the corner of his eye. 

"Daichi picked a good spot, huh?" He murmured, smiling proudly.

"He did." Asahi smiled, nudging Suga lightly. "Sounded like you had a good time last night," he murmured with a smile. Suga didn't even blush, his face breaking into a grin. 

"Well. We don't have any neighbors to complain if we're too loud. We have to enjoy it, right?"

"I guess that's as good a reason as any." Asahi laughed before smiling softly. "I'm glad you and Daichi are happy." Suga's grin faltered and he turned to look at Asahi. 

"And you and Noya?" Suga asked softly. "Are you happy?" Asahi blushed lightly and looked away. 

"I don't know," Asahi said honestly. "I'm happy, but not satisfied, if that makes sense? Noya, I don't..." He sighed softly. "He proposed last night after we fought and made up, but he was only proposing because he knows I want him to." Suga frowned deeply, sighing a little bit. 

"Asahi," Suga murmured, looking sad. "I don't know if Noya is ever going to want the same things you do." He murmured. Asahi frowned. 

"My head knows that, but... I love him, Suga. I can't imagine my life without him in it."

Suga sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around Asahi's shoulders from beside him, pressing his forehead against Asahi's temple. 

"Daichi and I love you too, Asahi. I just want you to be happy." Suga said softly. Asahi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"I'd like to give him a bit more time. I don't... I don't want to give up on us yet." Asahi turned and hugged Suga tight. Suga nodded, relaxing into Asahi's hug. 

"And don't worry about figuring out exactly where you want to work right away either. Daichi might try to give you shit but I can handle him." Suga laughed lightly. "You're welcome here, Asahi. As long as you need."

"Thank you, Suga." Asahi smiled softly and nodded. Tanaka yawned as he walked out onto the porch in his boxers. Suga laughed lightly at Tanaka.

"What's going on?" Tanaka asked sleepily. 

"Get some clothes on, dumbass." Suga snorted. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" He asked, standing up. Tanaka blinked sleepily down at himself and frowned. He couldn't remember undressing himself. Tanaka shrugged before answering Suga. 

"Something delicious," Tanaka said, walking back inside to find his clothes. Asahi glanced up at Suga. 

"Just coffee if you're making some. I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer, okay?"

Suga shook his head gently at Tanaka. He gently brushed his fingers through Asahi's hair as he stood up. 

"Sure thing, Asahi." Suga murmured, going into the kitchen. Tanaka pulled his pants on and was pulling his shirt on when Daichi walked out of the bedroom, pulling the collar of his shirt up higher. He wrapped an arm around Suga's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Morning."

"Mmmm, good morning handsome." Suga murmured, tightening his fingers in Daichi's hair and turning to kiss him hotly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Daichi moaned softly, his hands moving to Suga's hips. He pulled their hips together and kissed Suga deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Suga moaned hotly, arching his back and tilting his head, opening his mouth to allow Daichi access. Tanaka cleared his throat, his hands on his hips. 

"I'm right here, you know."

Suga hummed softly, pulling away after a long moment to turn and look at Tanaka. 

"My kitchen, remember?" He smirked.

Tanaka blushed and opened his mouth, but closed it. Daichi turned away from Tanaka and resituated his half hard cock before turning back around. 

"You said something about breakfast?" Daichi asked Suga. Suga grinned, nodding. 

"Yeah. Any requests?" He asked softly. "I thought maybe we should feed the beasts before sending them home." He chuckled. 

"Maybe something quick? Pancakes or eggs and bacon?"

"We're not beasts," Hinata grumbled, rubbing his eye sleepily as he wandered in, pulling a very grumpy looking Kageyama behind him. Suga raised his eyebrows and Hinata smiled a bit. "Kageyama isn't a morning person." He laughed. Daichi kissed Suga's cheek again. Tanaka punched Kageyama's arm gently. 

"Cheer up, we all know you got some last night. Okay, well, me and Noya and Asahi know." He frowned. "Where is Noya?"

Hinata blushed and Kageyama grunted a little as Tanaka punched him. He looked away in embarrassment, shrugging lightly as Hinata leaned into him. 

"I'm here," Noya grumbled, looking miserable as he came out of Asahi's room. Tanaka laughed at Kageyama before he looked around. 

"I don't know why everyone's in such a grumpy mood. Everyone fucked except me."

Asahi walked in and smiled at Noya. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly. Noya kissed Asahi back, gently touching his chest before running one hand up to brush through his hair. 

"Morning Asahi." Noya murmured. 

"I'll make pancakes, so you guys can relax." Suga smiled gently, shaking his head a little.

"Ooh, can I help?" Hinata asked, raising his hand. Kageyama looked surprised. 

"You're a terrible cook." He murmured. Hinata bristled, blushing deeply as he rounded on Kageyama. 

"I am not!! Mean, Bakayama!!"

"Maybe you can help mix the ingredients," Daichi chuckled. "Suga will do the cooking."

"Can I help with breakfast too?" Tanaka rocked back on his heels. Suga nodded, giving out instructions to Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama. Asahi took Noya's hand and led him over to the couch where he sat down. Daichi leaned against the counter next to Suga. He nodded at Asahi and Noya. 

"Any news?" Daichi murmured quietly. Suga looked over at Daichi, frowning a little and nodding.

"I'll tell you after breakfast." He murmured, kissing Daichi softly. Daichi nodded and moaned softly. He slipped his hand lightly under Suga's shirt to touch his stomach and kissed his cheek. 

"After breakfast."

Suga smirked lightly, his eyes sparkling. 

"If you can keep your hands off of me long enough to have a conversation anyway." He teased. 

Daichi blushed lightly, but grinned. "I'm allowed to touch you. This is our private residence."

"How did you sleep?" Asahi murmured as he sat next to Noya. Noya shrugged a little, sitting next to Asahi. "I dunno. Fine, I guess. "

"You guess? Are you hungover?" Asahi asked softly, frowning. Noya leaned his head against Asahi's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, probably." He murmured.

Asahi wrapped his arm around Noya's shoulders. "Do you want me to get you something for it? Aspirin or water?"

Noya shook his head gently, relaxing into Asahi's chest. "Just stay here with me."

Asahi moved Noya onto his lap and held him close. "Whatever you need, Noya." Suga grinned, kissing Daichi slowly and passionately. 

"That's right, daddy. This is our home." Suga whispered huskily. Daichi shivered and glared playfully at Suga. 

"Not in front of the team," he murmured with a smile. Suga laughed, shrugging. 

"Hey, the kids have to get used to it eventually." He smiled, turning to start up the electric griddle to make pancakes. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga's waist from behind. 

"You don't think they got enough of us when we were their captains?" he said as he kissed the back of his neck. Suga laughed, shrugging. 

"Eh, they'd stop coming around if it bothered them that much."

Daichi chuckled and stepped away. 

"True."

Suga grinned, kissing Daichi softly before turning to pull Hinata closer, showing him how to make good pancakes. It was only a few minutes before they had enough pancakes for everybody, and Suga handed out plates for everyone. Daichi and Tanaka thanked Suga for the food. Asahi kissed Noya's forehead. 

"Did you want some breakfast?

Noya sighed a little, shaking his head. 

"I'll just have a few bites of yours?"

"Did you want me to carry you back to the bedroom?" Asahi asked, concerned. He felt Noya’s forehead for a fever.

"No, I shouldn't bother you." Noya smiled tightly at Asahi. "I'm just not hungry this morning. I'll get going as soon as Tanaka and the twerps are done eating."

"You're not bothering me, Noya." Asahi frowned. 

Noya looked away, shrugging one shoulder. Suga raised an eyebrow, handing Asahi his plate. Asahi thanked Suga. He furrowed his brow.

"Noya... what's wrong? Talk to me?"

"It's nothing, Asahi." Noya shrugged, getting up and stretching. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay?"Asahi frowned and nodded. 

"Okay," he said quietly.

Suga smiled gently at Asahi, nudging his foot gently before going over to sit next to Daichi. Asahi set his untouched plate on the table.

"I'll be out back, guys," Asahi murmured and walked outside. Suga sighed deeply, noticing the tension in the room. He looked sideways at Daichi, frowning a bit. 

"They fight too much." Kageyama said bluntly. Hintata stiffened. 

"That's not something you're allowed to say about other people, Bakayama!" Hinata slapped him on the shoulder. Suga laughed loudly, grinning. Daichi smiled warmly at them and chuckled. He smiled at Suga. Tanaka laughed and slapped Kageyama on the back. Noya came out about ten minutes later, a towel slung on his head. He frowned a little, grabbing Asahi's plate and taking it out to him. He sat next to Asahi, biting his bottom lip. 

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be around you. I always seem to say the wrong thing.”

"I'd hope you know you can be yourself," Asahi murmured softly, setting his plate on the other side. "I don't know what I did to upset you this morning, but I'm sorry for whatever it was."

"It's not this morning. It's last night. You getting upset about me asking you to marry me." Noya frowned deeply. "I just... guess I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

"A big deal about getting married or a big deal about me not wanting to marry you unless you actually want to marry me?" Asahi frowned and looked at his hands. Noya watched Asahi. 

"Getting married?" He murmured.

Asahi nodded. He smiled sadly, taking Noya's hand and kissing his palm. 

"Then we won't worry about it."

"I... I mean, can't you just explain it to me, Asahi?" He murmured. "You know my parents weren't exactly the prime example of happily married people." Noya sighed deeply.

"I guess it's not important." Asahi shrugged. "Telling everyone that you're someone's and someone is yours. We know... so it's not important," he reiterated. Noya frowned, tilting his head as he looked up at Asahi. 

"I... do want everybody to know you're mine, though." Noya whispered.

"Then why don't you want to get married? Are... are you seeing someone else?" Asahi asked quietly. Noya frowned deeply, shaking his head. 

"No I'm not seeing somebody else. I was the one who asked you to marry me, remember?"

Asahi sighed and stood up to face Noya. 

"You only asked because you think it will make me happy, not because you actually want to marry me or you wouldn't have to ask what the big deal is with getting married." He shook his head. "Please, let's, let's just forget about getting married."

Noya flinched, blinking back tears. 

"I didn't only ask because I thought it would make you happy. I asked because I want to be with you and I know that getting married will make you happy and I want to be the person to make you happy. For... for the rest of our lives." Noya looked away.

Asahi sighed and kneeled down to face Noya. He turned Noya's face back to look in his eyes. 

"You are with me, Noya, for the rest of our lives. Whether we get married or not. I'm happy being with you." Asahi was tired of their circular conversations about this. They would never agree. Asahi didn't want to marry Noya until it made Noya happy to get married. Noya growled, pushing Asahi's hand away. 

"Fine. Just forget it." He grumbled. "Tanaka, are you ready to go?" He called, getting up and walking back into the living room. Asahi took a deep breath before sitting down on the steps as tears rolled down his face. Tanaka looked up from his pancakes, saw the look on Noya's face and nodded. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready. Just let me grab my stuff."

"No, don't... sorry, don't rush. I'll just be in the car. Come out when you're ready, okay?" Noya frowned, seeing that Tanaka still had food on his plate. 

Tanaka shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and quickly gathered up his stuff.

Suga frowned deeply, looking to Daichi for guidance. He didn't know how much he should meddle. Daichi glanced at Suga and frowned. This was new territory to him. He took Suga's hand and squeezed it gently in a 'do what you feel is right' way. Suga nodded, kissing Daichi and going out back. Kageyama and Hinata finished their food, bowing to Daichi to thank him for the food before going out to catch a ride with Noya too. 

"Asahi?" Suga asked softly. "Do... you wanna be alone?"

Asahi quickly wiped his tears away, picking up his plate and standing up. 

"I think I'll have some breakfast," Asahi said softly, trying to sound cheerful. Suga frowned, stepping closer a little hesitantly. 

"Are you okay?" Suga asked softly. Asahi swallowed hard a couple of times before wrapping his arms around Suga and burying his face in Suga's shoulder, dropping the plate in the process. Suga jumped a bit before hugging Asahi close.

"Asahi," Suga murmured sadly. Asahi cried for a moment before standing straight and blushing deeply. He scrubbed his arm over his eyes. 

"Sorry," he murmured, bending down to pick up the broken pieces of plate. Suga shook his head, waving his hands. 

"Don't worry about it, Asahi. We have plenty of plates."

"No, I broke it. I should clean it up," he murmured. "I should fix it."

Suga frowned. "You're... not talking about the plate, are you."

Asahi was quiet. He stood up with the pieces of plate and pancake in his hands. He threw them into the garbage before walking into his room and closing the door. Suga watched him leave, sighing lightly and coming in to Daichi again. He grabbed Daichi's face, leaning over to kiss him passionately. 

"I'm so happy you're mine, Daichi." He whispered.

Daichi stiffened his shock before kissing Suga back, pulling him onto his lap. 

"That bad, huh?"

Suga relaxed into Daichi's chest easily, closing his eyes. 

"I guess they fought last night and then after they made up Noya asked Asahi to marry him. But Asahi thinks that Noya doesn't really want to get married, he just wants to do it to make Asahi happy." Suga sighed deeply, nuzzling Daichi's jaw. Daichi moaned softly and frowned. 

"And that's not a good enough reason for Asahi?"

"He wants Noya to want it like he does, I think." Suga murmured. Daichi kissed Suga's temple. 

"Are we sure that'll ever happen?" Daichi asked quietly.

"Maybe ten years down the road." Suga murmured, frowning deeply. Daichi sighed softly, stroking Suga's side. 

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Just be here for Asahi, I guess." Suga murmured, moving to straddle Daichi. "And I told him you'd go easy on him about finding a job." He said, giving Daichi a look. Daichi blushed lightly. 

"Getting a job would help him not dwell on this thing with Noya," Daichi protested.

"Oh really?" Suga asked, raising an eyebrow. "So... if I didn't want to get married to you and we couldn't stop fighting about it, the thing you'd want to think about is work?"

"I wouldn't want to think about work, but it would help me get my mind off something that was upsetting me." Daichi furrowed his brow. "You would marry me if I asked, right?"

Suga smiled, his eyes sparkling down at Daichi.

"Are you asking?"

"No. I was making sure I'd get the answer I wanted if I did ask." Daichi smirked and kissed Suga softly. "I want it to be special when I ask."

"Mmm, well I guess you'll just have to ask me for real to find out my answer." Suga grinned.

"I think I know the answer. Unless I do something exceptionally terrible anyway." Daichi smiled and kissed Suga. Suga smirked, leaning down and kissing Daichi hotly. 

"Well, we bought a house together with enough room for kids. Of course you know the answer."

Daichi moaned and pressed Suga's hips to his. He nipped at Suga's jaw. 

"You'll be a great dad, Suga."

"I'm the mom. You're the dad." Suga grinned, grinding against Daichi slowly. 

"Well, you'll make a great mom then." Daichi laughed and kissed Suga hotly. Suga giggled, kissing Daichi back. 

"You want to go to bed?" Suga asked softly, grinning. "Sleep in a little more before we clean up?"

"I'd never say no to having you in bed more," Daichi murmured.

Suga smirked, getting up and running his fingers seductively through Daichi's hair as he wandered into the bedroom. Daichi moaned and followed Suga's hand with his hair. He quickly followed Suga into the bedroom. Suga was half undressed by the time Daichi joined him, and he looked over his shoulder, smirking. Daichi stopped in his tracks, his cock springing to attention. 

"Suga," he breathed softly. "you're beautiful."

Suga stretched, moaning softly as he slipped out of his pants lazily.

"Mmm, tell me something I don't know." He teased, grinning at Daichi.

Daichi walked over, pushing the door closed with his foot, and wrapped his arms around Suga. He ran his hands over Suga's skin. 

"That I love your skin? That I've never seen anything so beautiful?" Daichi smirked lightly and nipped at Suga's neck gently. "That I like marking it up where no one else can see."

Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, grinning and sliding his hips closer, pressing against Daichi's. 

"Mmm, keep saying nice things," Suga purred, kissing Daichi slowly. Daichi moaned softly, setting his hands on Suga's waist. 

"Hard to talk when my lips are occupied," Daichi murmured.

Suga hummed thoughtfully, pressing one finger to his lips as he looked up like he was thinking. 

"Well... maybe I'll keep my lips occupied instead?" Suga murmured, sliding onto his knees. He undid Daichi's pants skillfully, pulling his hard cock out and sliding it down his throat with a practiced movement. Daichi gasped and slid his hand into Suga's soft hair.

"Fuck, Suga." Daichi tugged on Suga's hair gently. "You don't have to do that."

Suga looked up at Daichi, moaning around his cock before pulling away slightly. 

"I thought you were gonna say nice things about me." Suga murmured, slowly licking up Daichi's dick before swallowing it again. Daichi threw his head back as he tried to think clearly. 

"You're, you're mouth is, fuck, so gorgeous. Oh god, so hot. God, it gets me so hard to see you on your knees."

Suga moaned softly, looking up into Daichi's eyes as he pulled away slowly, sucking hard the whole way. He stopped at the head, closing his eyes and sliding his tongue up to tease the slit. Daichi whimpered, his knees threatening to give out. 

"Fuck," Daichi moaned loudly. He swallowed hard, struggling to think of things. "I, god, fuck, love your damn hair. And, and your face. God, Suga, like a perfect Greek statue."

Suga laughed a little, moving back down again, opening his eyes and looking up at Daichi as he started moving slowly, wanting Daichi to cum in his mouth. Daichi cried out in pleasure.

"Suga, I'm close," Daichi warned, tugging Suga's hair gently. Suga moaned in acknowledgement, nodding slightly and taking Daichi deep, sucking hard. Daichi groaned and came hard down Suga's throat, slowly collapsing onto his knees. He kissed Suga passionately, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Suga moaned hotly into Daichi's mouth, tightening his fingers in Daichi's hair. He tilted his head, breathing out hotly before kissing Daichi again. 

"R-remember our first kiss?" Suga asked breathlessly. Daichi blinked, his mind fuzzy from his orgasm.

"Yes?" Daichi said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Suga laughed lightly. "The training camp of our first year, remember?" 

\--

Suga sat up quietly in his sleeping bag, looking around at the upperclassmen to see if they were sleeping. He, Asahi, and Daichi were planning on sneaking outside to watch a meteor shower. He frowned, finding Asahi fast asleep. He pouted, turning to crawl over to Daichi instead. Daichi had his sleeping bag tucked up around his chin. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sneak out. What if they got caught? Would they be sent home? Suga crawled over, his hair falling into his face as he leaned over Daichi, a grin reaching his face as he saw Daichi was awake. 

"C'mon, Daichi." He grinned, his eyes sparkling. "We've been wanting to do this all year."

Daichi frowned before looking up into Suga's eyes. He blushed lightly and nodded. 

"Okay," Daichi whispered, sliding out of his sleeping bag. Suga stood up, grabbing his fuzzy blanket and tiptoeing around the sleeping upperclassmen. He opened the door for Daichi, sliding it closed quietly behind them. 

"You gonna make a wish?" Suga asked softly as they walked to the front entrance. Daichi shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Maybe," Daichi murmured, glancing at Suga. Was that a thing little kids did? "Are you?"

Suga turned to give Daichi a blissful smile, nodding as he opened the door slowly.

"Of course." He murmured.

Daichi smiled and blushed. Then he would too. He looked up at the sky and smiled. It was a nice clear night. He pointed at a nearby hill. 

"Maybe over there?"

"Okay." Suga nodded, grabbing Daichi's hand and pulling him over to the hill. He spread the blanket out on the grass, flopping down and stretching out with a laugh. "We're so bad!" He grinned. Daichi blushed deeply as Suga took his hand. He managed to get it under control to help Suga spread the blanket out. He laid down almost an arm's length from Suga. 

"I hope we don't get caught," Daichi murmured. Suga snorted, scooting a little bit closer nonchalantly, hoping that it wasn't too noticeable. 

"They'd probably just make us run laps or something as punishment."

"I'd take that over being sent home," Daichi said, noticing Suga scoot over. "Or being kicked out of the club entirely." He laid his hand on what he hoped was slightly over halfway between them. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't play volleyball."

"It's just the three of us who will be in second year. If they kicked us, there wouldn't be enough people for the team." 

Suga gasped, sitting up as the meteor shower started, shooting stars streaking across the sky. Daichi snuck a look over at Suga. He felt his heart ache at the sight, moonlight making Suga's hair glow, his face lit up with happiness, his eyes shining brightly. He looked back up at the sky. He wasn't sure what to wish for, but he knew he wanted Suga. Suga clutched his hands in front of him, closing his eyes and wishing very hard. He breathed out slowly, opening his eyes and looking sideways at Daichi with a smile.

Daichi blushed at being caught staring. He quickly glanced back toward the sky. He watched the stars for a moment. 

"What did you wish for?"

"You're not supposed to tell a wish, Daichi." Suga shrugged, grinning at Daichi. He laughed. "Are you gonna make one?"

"Oh, um, I did," he lied, glancing back at Suga. He swallowed hard. He looked ethereal in the moonlight.

"No, like I did." Suga insisted, nudging Daichi softly.

Daichi furrowed his brow trying to remember what Suga had done. He clasped his hands and closed his eyes, tilting his head toward the sky, feeling foolish for doing so. He tried again to think of something to wish for, but his mind kept drifting to Suga. Suga watched Daichi for a moment before moving to press his lips nervously against Daichi's, blushing deeply. Daichi stiffened, startled and opened his eyes.

"Suga?" Daichi asked softly. Suga pulled away, looking away shyly, blushing deeply. 

"S-sorry." He whispered. Daichi hesitated before turning Suga's face and kissing him softly. 

"Don't be," he murmured. "It's what I wished for."

Suga blinked back tears, smiling brightly and wrapping his arms around Daichi's neck, kissing him happily. Daichi urged Suga onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. He hoped he was good at kissing. He didn't have much practice. 

"What did you wish for?"

Suga blushed, kissing Daichi softly. 

"You, Daichi. I wished for you." Suga whispered, his eyes sparkling softly. Daichi blushed deeply and kissed Suga again. Suga laughed happily, hugging Daichi close. 

\--

"We did end up getting caught when we tried to sneak back in." Suga laughed as he reminisced. Daichi chuckled and kissed Suga's jaw. 

"It's good they didn't kick us out. I would never have forgiven you," Daichi joked. He laid Suga on the floor, kissing his skin. Suga moaned softly, arching his back and closing his eyes. 

"Mmm, I told you. They didn't have enough members to kick us out." He murmured with a smile. Daichi sat up and shrugged his shirt off. He kissed down Suga's torso, biting softly on his nipples. Suga breathed out sharply, Daichi's bites sending pleasure straight down to his cock.

"D-do you want to move to the bed?" He asked softly.

"Do you? You're the one about to get a blow job."

"That's all you want to do to me? Give me a blow job?" Suga moaned softly, smiling crookedly. 

"No, but you'll have to wait a bit if you want my dick." Daichi chuckled. Suga moaned softly, smiling up at Daichi. 

"I'm okay waiting. Or... I guess you can suck me off and then we can fuck after we both rest."

"You won't have to wait too long," Daichi said with a laugh. "I'm not that old." He nipped at Suga's abs. Suga moaned hotly, arching his back and breathing in sharply.

"I know that, Daichi." He whispered huskily. Daichi shivered and took Suga's dick in his mouth, sucking softly. Suga moaned, tilting his head back against the rug to let out a hot whimper. 

"Fuck, Daichi."

Daichi held Suga's hips down as he started moving his head faster, taking him deeper each time. He glanced up to look at Suga's face. Suga whimpered, biting his bottom lip and pulling Daichi's hair hotly. 

"Fuck Daichi." He whispered. "I fucking love you." Daichi shivered and moaned around Suga's dick. He stuck his own fingers in his mouth to get them as slick as possible before resuming his sucking. Suga raised an eyebrow lightly at Daichi, humming curiously. "W-what are you doing?" Daichi slowly slid his finger into Suga, curling and searching. He took him deep as he found what he was looking for, sucking hard as he pulled away. Suga moaned hotly, his hips bucking as Daichi pushed a finger inside. 

"Y-yes, Daichi. I fucking love your fingers, daddy." Daichi moaned around Suga's cock, his own twitching. He matched his finger to his mouth, speeding up. Suga gasped, whimpering and crying out in pleasure. "F-faster, daddy. God. I'm getting close." Daichi moved faster, inching in another finger. Suga whimpered, shivering hotly. "Yes, yes, y-yes," he moaned out the last yes, his body stiffening as he came hard. Daichi swallowed easily. He kissed up Suga's body, biting his nipples softly again. He laid down next to him. Suga moaned, shivering as Daichi bit his nipples again. "Fuck, Daichi," he laughed, slapping him away playfully. Daichi grinned and kissed Suga softly. 

"You love it." Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga's waist. He sighed happily.

Suga laughed, turning into Daichi's chest with a moan. 

"I love you." He whispered.

Daichi smiled lovingly as he held Suga close.

"I love you too."


	4. KuroKen 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma finally make an appearance! They're living together in Tokyo, Kuroo is a volleyball player and Kenma is a stay at home boyfriend working on streaming games for youtube.

Kenma bit his bottom lip as he sat in the window seat, tapping away at a game on his phone and waiting for Kuroo to get home.

Kuroo walked down the street from the bus stop. He had switched to taking the bus to help save money. He noticed Kenma in the window as he got closer and grinned. He opened the door loudly.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Kenma didn't look up, used to Kuroo's theatrics. 

"Welcome home, Kuro." He murmured, setting his phone down after a moment, turning his eyes to Kuroo. He smiled, holding his hands out for Kuroo to come over. Kuroo set his gym bag down and closed the door, walking over to take Kenma in his arms. Kenma moaned happily, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck and nuzzling his jaw. "Mmmm, how was practice?" He asked softly.

"Same as always. Missed you. Missed playing with you. Marry me so we never have to be apart," Kuroo murmured into Kenma's hair. He leaned back after a moment. "How was your day?" Kenma smiled crookedly, laughing a little. 

"Being married won't make me a good enough volleyball player to be on your team, Kuro." He whispered. "I didn't do much. Recorded a few episodes of different games earlier." Kuroo ran a hand through Kenma's hair. 

"How many followers are you up to now?"

"About 2000, but I need a lot more to start making good money doing it." Kenma whispered, shrugging a little. "But I haven't been doing it that long. Statistically I'm doing well."

Kuroo chuckled and kissed Kenma softly. 

"Have you eaten?"

Kenma blinked, looking puzzled as he thought about it. He shook his head gently. 

"Haven't really thought about it."

Kuroo smiled and shook his head. He easily lifted Kenma and carried him into the kitchen. Kenma leaned into Kuroo's chest, closing his eyes. 

"What are we gonna eat?" He asked softly.

He set Kenma on the counter and started grabbing pots and pans. 

"I dunno. Hope it's edible."

Kenma watched Kuroo in interest. 

"We can order in?" He asked softly. "Shouyo gave us that gift card last week that we haven't used yet."

Kuroo paused in loading a pot up with water and shrugged. 

"That's probably safer," he said and moved to stand between Kenma's legs. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza?" Kenma suggested softly. "I can take some cooking lessons at the community college while you're at work? I don't think I'd mind."

"Are you sure? I could try to work some in somewhere," Kuroo murmured, thinking of where he could possibly fit a cooking class in his schedule. Kenma laughed, snorting a little. 

"You come home so late after practice anyway. You should be able to relax." He murmured, pulling Kuroo over to kiss him softly. "I can give you a massage while we wait for the pizza?"

"I wouldn't say no to that." Kuroo moaned softly into the kiss. Kenma hummed softly in pleasure, sliding off of the counter. 

"Take your shirt off and lay on the couch after you order the pizza." He told Kuroo softly, going to grab lotion from the bedroom. Kuroo pulled out his phone and ordered a pizza to be delivered. He pulled off his shirt and laid on the couch, smushing his face into the pillows. Kenma came out, laughing to himself at Kuroo with his face squished against the couch. 

"Are you really tired?" He asked softly, straddling his hips and gently rubbing lotion on his back.

"Just physically," Kuroo said, his voice muffled. "Practice was a bitch."

Kenma made a sympathetic noise, gently massaging Kuroo, starting on his shoulders. 

"You still love it though, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't still be playing if I didn't." Kuroo groaned in relief. Kenma smiled, running his fingers slowly down Kuroo's spine, pressing hard and trying to ease his muscles. 

"Well, I mean... I just wanted to make sure that you liked it. Not that you just... wanted to make sure we had enough money or something."

"You're going to make more than me once people get the word out," Kuroo mumbled, letting out a low moan. "God, I love your hands, Kenma. Marry me."

Kenma sighed softly, shaking his head gently. 

"I wish you'd be serious sometimes, Kuro." He murmured, smiling a little. "What kind of pizza did you get?"

"Your favorite," he murmured. "Of course."

"Cheese and anchovy?" Kenma asked, pressing in hard as he ran his fingers back up Kuroo's back. "I thought you hated that."

"Yes. Fuck, yes. I got half and half." Kuroo moaned loudly. 

Kenma felt his dick twitch in interest as Kuroo made such delicious noises. He swallowed hard, trying to focus on the task at hand. 

"Anyplace you need me to focus on?" He asked softly.

"Shoulders? Lower back?" Kuroo suggested. Kenma nodded, moving his hands down to Kuroo's lower back, using his thumbs to dig in deep, loosening the knots he found. Kuroo moaned again.

"Just like that. Your hands are like an angry kitten."

"That doesn't sound very pleasurable, Kuro." Kenma smiled, shaking his head. 

"You've never been massaged by an angry kitten," he murmured. "You should be a professional." He moaned softly. Kenma ran his fingers slowly up Kuroo's back to focus on his shoulders. 

"I definitely wouldn't be comfortable touching strangers."

"I don't think I would either," Kuroo mumbled with a groan. "Touching them with your magic hands, getting them hard, relaxing them into jelly."

"M-my massage is getting you hard?" Kenma blinked in surprise, his dick getting half hard.

Kuroo grinned at Kenma over his shoulder. 

"You'll never know," he teased.

Kenma pouted, whining softly. 

"Kurooo," he grumbled, blushing lightly.

Kuroo pointed at a spot on his back.

"I think you missed right there." Kenma pouted, but moved to rub the spot Kuroo pointed at. Kuroo moaned. "That's perfect. Pizza will be here soon."

Kenma blushed a little, swallowing hard and shifting his hips, trying to calm his dick. 

"Okay." Kenma nodded. Kuroo felt Kenma's dick against his ass. 

"Am I going to need to get the door?"

"N-no, I'll be okay." Kenma insisted shyly. "You can just relax."

Kuroo chuckled and gently pushed Kenma off as a knock sounded on the door. He stood up and walked over to answer it, his erection prominent in his loose shorts. Kenma blushed deeply, hiding his face behind his hands as Kuro opened the door in that state. Kuroo paid the delivery man and closed the door, walking back over to the couch. He moaned at the smell as he set it on the coffee table. Kenma slid over to sit next to Kuroo, grabbing a piece of pizza and sighing happily as he took a bite. 

"Should we watch a movie?"

Kuroo stared at Kenma, his pizza slice halfway to his mouth. 

"Are you serious?"

Kenma laughed, glancing sideways at Kuroo. 

"Well, unless you wanna fuck while we're eating...?"

Kuroo pursed his lips as he thought of the possibility. He shook his head. 

"Too messy."

Kenma shrugged a little, putting on a movie. 

"Well then, we can watch something while we eat."

Kuroo pouted anyway. He quickly ate his half of the pizza and half watched the movie, half watched Kenma eat. Kenma fidgeted under Kuroo's gaze, nibbling on the crust of his first slice before sighing, tossing the crust into the box and turning to kiss Kuroo firmly. Kuroo moaned and pulled Kenma onto his lap. 

"Not hungry?"

"I ate one whole piece." Kenma protested, tangling his fingers in Kuroo's hair. Kuroo pulled Kenma's hips against his. 

"You should eat more."

"I'll eat some more later." Kenma murmured, moaning softly and kissing Kuroo softly.

"I should make you eat more now, but I want you." Kuroo groaned. Kenma moaned softly, grinding his hips against Kuroo as he kissed him deeply, pulling his hair. Kuroo laid Kenma on the couch and slid his pants down his legs. 

"You taste like anchovies," Kuroo murmured. Kenma laughed lightly. 

"So what you mean is I taste awesome?" Kenma grinned.

“Fishy.” Kuroo wrinkled his nose. He slid Kenma's shirt up and kissed and nipped at his torso. Kenma moaned hotly, arching his back. 

"W-well let me go brush my teeth then." Kenma whined. Kuroo shook his head. 

"Nope." Kuroo nuzzled Kenma's dick before taking it in his mouth. Kenma moaned, biting his bottom lip and shivering. 

"B-but I like kissing." Kenma gasped. Kuroo stroked, sliding his thumb over the head. 

"And I like sucking your cock."

"S-so you're not gonna let me kiss you at all?" Kenma whimpered, quivering.

"After you cum, maybe." Kuroo smirked. Kenma whimpered, closing his eyes and tugging on Kuroo's hair softly. 

"What if my cum tastes fishy too?"

"It doesn't." Kuroo laughed and took Kenma's dick in his mouth, sliding it down his throat. Kenma breathed out hotly, trying to keep his hips still. 

"You're r-really good at that." 

"Thanks I've been practicing on this guy I used to be on the volleyball team with in high school." Kuroo couldn't resist. Kenma jerked, sitting upright and kneeing Kuroo in his haste. 

"What? Who?" Kenma asked, looking heartbroken. Kuroo rubbed his chest where Kenma had kneed him. He crawled up to pin Kenma down. 

"You, Kenma Kozume," Kuroo murmured, kissing him hungrily. Kenma groaned in annoyance, squirming under Kuroo. 

"God. Can't you just be serious for two minutes of your life?" Kenma grumbled. Kuroo leaned back on his knees and frowned. 

"Do you hate it that much?" Kuroo murmured.

"I just hate not knowing what you mean by things." Kenma murmured, shrugging a little. "I'm not good at guessing."

"Sorry, Kenma," Kuroo murmured, blushing deeply. Kenma looked upset at Kuroo's tone, and he looked down. 

"I... I'm sorry, Kuro." He murmured, blinking back tears. "Let's just forget it for today?"

"No, I'll try to be more serious. I'm sorry. You've always been the only one for me." Kuroo hugged Kenma close. Kenma hid his face against Kuroo's chest, blushing deeply. 

"I... I don't mind you joking sometimes. I just don't get why you feel like when you're sucking my dick is the best time to pretend you're cheating on me."

"That wasn't my intention. I thought you'd realize I was talking about you."

"I just... I dunno, you can have anybody you want." Kenma frowned, shrugging a little. Kuroo kissed Kenma softly. 

"I've always loved you, Kenma. There's no one else I'd rather share gross pizza with," Kuroo said with a warm smile.

"It's not gross." Kenma murmured, kissing Kuroo softly, hesitating for a moment before pressing his tongue inside Kuroo's mouth in retaliation. Kuroo moaned softly, sliding his tongue along Kenma's.

"Mmm, the grossest," Kuroo murmured against Kenma's lips. Kenma moaned softly, biting Kuroo's bottom lip playfully. 

"Can we go back where we were?"

"You still want me to suck you off?" Kuroo grinned. Kenma moaned softly, moving to kiss Kuroo's jaw softly, biting where his neck met his jaw, biting hard. 

"I want you to do what you want to me, Kuro."

"Fuck. I want to be in your gorgeous ass, Kenma," Kuroo shivered and moaned in pleasure. Kenma gasped softly, biting down lower where his neck met his shoulder, loving the muscles there.

"Do we have lube out here?"

"I think we used it all," Kuroo said and picked Kenma up. Kenma wrapped his legs tight around Kuroo's waist, continuing his biting on Kuroo's neck. 

"Mmm, maybe you should buy some more tomorrow."

"I'll grab some after practice on my way home." He kissed Kenma hungrily. Kuroo groaned, squeezing Kenma's ass as he laid him on the bed. Kenma moaned eagerly, shivering softly. 

"W-we still have some left in here, right?"

"Of course. I always keep the bedroom stocked." Kuroo tugged Kenma's shirt off, nipping at his skin. 

Kenma laughed a little, kissing Kuroo hotly. "What if we didn't?" He asked softly. "You'd run to the store with that?" He asked, grabbing Kuroo's dick hotly. Kuroo gasped and moaned. 

"I'd run there naked with my dick out if I had to."

Kenma laughed happily, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Kuroo. "I love you, Kuro." He said softly, blushing a little. It wasn't something he said very often, but he hoped that Kuroo knew it.

"I know," Kuroo murmured and kissed Kenma deeply. "I love you too."

"I'm glad you found me." Kenma murmured shyly. He blushed deeply, moaning into the kiss and closing his eyes. Kuroo nuzzled Kenma's jaw and sucked softly on his neck. 

"You found me." He reached into the bedside table and pulled out the lube, clicking it open. Kenma whimpered, arching his back. 

"Give it to me, Kuro," He murmured, moaning softly. Kuroo slicked up his fingers and pressed one in slowly. He bit softly on Kenma's neck. Kenma whimpered, gasping and tightening his nails in Kuroo's shoulders. "M-more," he begged. Kuroo obliged and slid another finger in, sliding and stretching and searching. Kenma moaned, quivering and squirming a bit. "That's good, Kuro." He murmured breathlessly. Kuroo kissed Kenma softly, kissing down his body to take his dick in his mouth again. Kenma moaned, letting his fingers move up into Kuroo's hair as he slid down his body. "F-fuck." Kenma whimpered. Kuroo chuckled around Kenma's cock, adding another finger. Kenma moved one hand up to bite at it as he whimpered loudly, his body heating up. Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand and entwined their fingers together. He slid his fingers out and kissed up Kenma's body. 

"You know how much I love your noises, kitten."

Kenma whimpered in response, blushing deeply. 

"W-what if the neighbors hear?"

"Let them. They'll only be jealous of us," Kuroo murmured, sucking softly on Kenma's neck. He slicked up his dick and pressed in slowly. Kenma cried out in pleasure as Kuroo pressed in, tilting his head back and wrapping his legs around Kuroo's waist. Kuroo grinned and kissed Kenma hotly. He started moving slowly. Kenma moaned into Kuroo's mouth, his body lithe and flexible under his tall boyfriend. Kuroo groaned. 

"Fuck, Kenma. You're perfect."

Kenma disagreed, but he wasn't really in a mindset to argue right now. He kissed and bit at Kuroo's lips, breathing out hotly. Kuroo moaned. He reached down and took Kenma's dick in his hand, stroking with his thrusts. Kenma keened in pleasure, closing his eyes tightly as he shivered. 

“Y-you're gonna make me cum first." He groaned. Kuroo whimpered, looking up at Kenma.

"I wish I could suck your cock and fuck you," Kuroo murmured. Kenma giggled breathlessly, kissing Kuroo hotly. 

"But then I'd never be able to kiss you."

"I do love your kisses." Kuroo smirked warmly. "Like a little kitten's."

Kenma moaned softly before blushing deeply and meowing for Kuroo, biting his jaw softly. Kuroo shivered in pleasure before chuckling. 

"Fuck, kitten." Kuroo thrust deep, running his thumb over the head of Kenma's dick. Kenma gasped, stiffening for a moment before cumming hard, releasing his breath with a shudder.

"K-Kuro," he whimpered, biting Kuroo's shoulder hotly as he groaned. Kuroo moaned as Kenma tightened around him. He thrust hard, deep, coming hard. Kenma grinned, licking his bite and making a purring sound with his tongue as he looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo shivered in pleasure. He kissed Kenma deeply. 

"I love you," Kuroo murmured. "Marry me."

Kenma blinked, blushing a little bit. He ran his fingers through Kuroo's messy hair. 

"Okay." Kenma whispered, his heart beating hard. "When?"

Kuroo furrowed his brow. "Just like that? You don't even want to see the ring?"

Kenma blinked in confusion. "So... you... were just joking again?" He asked softly, looking away sadly. "Okay."

Kuroo reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Kenma. "I wasn't joking. I never have been. I just didn't have a ring I thought suited you before. They said it was made out of meteorite and I liked the gold flecks and gold band in the middle."

Kenma blushed, taking it gently and opening the box to look at the ring. He looked up at Kuroo, smiling a little shyly. "You know I don't care what kind of ring you get me." He whispered, but he moved to snuggle into Kuroo, hiding his grin. "You're so stupid." He murmured, holding back a laugh. Kuroo grinned happily. 

"I'm glad you like it." Kuroo stroked Kenma's back gently. Kenma pulled away gently, holding out his hand for Kuroo to put the ring on his finger. 

"You're... supposed to put it on me, right?" He asked softly. Kuroo took the ring back and gently slid it on Kenma's finger. He smiled. 

"I'm glad it fits. I had to guess."

Kenma blushed, looking pleased as he looked down at the ring, feeling foolishly lovestruck. 

"So when do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you want, Kitten." Kuroo nuzzled Kenma's hair. 

"Well, you'd need to have the time off, and we might have to save money for it depending on what we want to do." Kenma murmured, looking nervous. Kuroo frowned. 

"What's wrong? I should have time after the tournament coming up if we want to try for then?"

"Oh. No, I just... we don't have a ton of extra money. I... could get a job to help..."

"No, Kenma, I don't want you to. We don't have to get married right away. I can wait." He kissed Kenma's softly. "I like you being home when I get home."

"I... can get a job during the day. Or... one that I can do from home." Kenma murmured, blushing. "Maybe I don't want to wait a long time."

"Isn't that what your streaming is? A job from home?" Kuroo asked softly, confused.

"Yes, but I'm not making much money doing that right now." Kenma explained softly. "I could get a part time customer service job. Just for a few months." Kenma smiled, kissing Kuroo softly. "I'll keep up my streaming too, and be here when you get home."

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I can get another job," Kuroo murmured.

Kenma sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck, pulling him close. 

"I want to marry you." Kenma whispered. "I want to do my part. You work hard enough as it is, Kuro."

"I'd do anything for you," Kenma whispered softly, nuzzling Kenma’s jaw. Kenma moaned softly, kissing Kuroo hotly. 

"I can handle a normal job for a few months. I promise."

"If you're sure..." Kuroo whimpered softly. 

"I'm sure. I mean... I'm... kind of excited." Kenma nodded, kissing Kuroo comfortingly. Kuroo snuggled into Kenma's, nuzzling his neck. 

"What are you excited about?"

"Getting married." Kenma murmured, biting his bottom lip. "Going somewhere exciting together?"

"Where did you want to go? Anywhere you want. I'll make it happen." Kuroo smiled happily. 

"Hawaii, maybe?" Kenma whispered, looking down. "Someplace small, with less tourists? Where we can explore the island and spend time on the beach quietly?"

"I'll look into it. I think Bokuto and Akaashi have been. I'll ask Akaashi." Kuroo murmured, kissing Kenma’s neck gently. Kenma blushed, smiling and nodding.

"Okay." He murmured. "We could invite only a few people? Bokuto and Akaashi? Shouyo and Tobio? And our parents?"

"Okay. Anyone else?"

"That... tall blonde boy with the glasses you like?" Kenma asked softly, blinking thoughtfully. 

"Tsukishima?" Kuroo thought about it for a moment. "Yes, definitely. He would hate it," Kuroo said with a grin.

Kenma laughed a little, kissing Kuroo softly. "That's everybody?" He whispered. "There will be a lot of testosterone at the party."

"Should we invite some women? Or some more feminine men?"

Kenma shook his head gently. 

"I don't have many girl friends. Besides, our moms will be there. I don't think we need to invite people that we don't love."

Kuroo kissed Kenma softly. "Okay. Just those then."


	5. TanaHana 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some TanaHana. I know Hana Misaki isn't a common ship with Tanaka, but I hope that you guys like it anyway!

Noya frowned as he picked at some leftover food in the fridge, his hair falling in his face. He hadn't talked to Asahi in about a week, and he'd basically been moping around his and Tanaka's apartment when he wasn't working. Tanaka slammed the door open. 

"Get your best clothes on, Noya. We're going out!" 

Noya glanced up at Tanaka, sighing a bit before turning back to the fridge. 

"I don't know if I'm in the mood today, Tanaka."

Tanaka walked over, crossed his arms and leaned next to the fridge. 

"You haven't been in the mood all week. I need my wingman, brochacho."

Noya closed his eyes, leaning his head against the freezer door before pulling away, closing the fridge. 

"Sorry. You're right." Noya murmured, smiling at Tanaka. "Let me take a shower and we can go out, okay?"

"Okay." Tanaka grinned, but then he frowned lightly as Noya walked away. Noya showered and spiked his hair, getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up black shirt. He took a deep breath before going out into the living room. 

"Alright. I'm ready." Noya smiled. Tanaka looked Noya up and down before nodding. 

"Good. Let's head out."

Noya stuck his hands in his pockets, looking around the club as he and Tanaka walked in. They were pretty much regulars. They knew the bartender and the DJ. The doorman grinned and waved them through the line. 

"Wanna get a drink before we try to find a girl for you to hit on?" Noya asked.

"That sounds like a plan." Tanaka grinned and led the way to the bar and ordered his regular. Noya ordered a drink but got them both a shot to start out. He clicked his shot glass against Tanaka's before swallowing it easily. He hesitated for a moment before ordering another, letting his golden irises scan the room. A group of girls hovering around the dancefloor kept glancing at them and Noya elbowed Tanaka gently, nodding at them. Tanaka grinned and downed his second shot before walking over to the group. 

"Well, hello ladies!"

Noya laughed a bit before grabbing his drink and following Tanaka. 

"What are you girls drinking?" Noya asked softly. The girls giggled and Noya tilted his head a bit as he looked at one of them. "Haven't we met?" He asked.

"God, what a bad line." One of the girls giggled. Noya blinked, blushing a bit. 

"No, Yuki, we did meet before." The brunette corrected. "I was the manager of a team you guys played my third year." She blushed. "I'm Hana Misaki. You were the libero, and the wing spiker? Tanaka, right?" She murmured, looking up shyly at Tanaka. Tanaka furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the woman in front of him. 

"Oh, yeah, Johzenji, right? Those guys were crazy."

"You remember?" Hana smiled brightly and blushed. "I mean... you guys played so many teams."

"Yeah, but that speech you gave your team was amazing," Tanaka gushed. Hana blinked in surprise, blushing deeply and smiling shyly, playing with her hair. Noya looked between them before turning to look at Yuki who seemed to sense the chemistry too. She met Noya's eyes, shrugging a little. 

"You wanna dance?" Noya asked Yuki softly. She nodded, sneaking off with Noya before their friends noticed. Tanaka blushed lightly at Hana's blush and smiled. 

"Can I get you a drink?"

Hana nodded, smiling happily up at Tanaka. 

"If it's not a pain. I mean, I don't want to interrupt..." Hana blinked, realizing that Yuki and Noya were gone. Tanaka glanced around with her and nodded his thanks at Noya. 

"You would never be interrupting," Tanaka said, smiling softly. Hana blushed, biting her bottom lip lightly. 

"A drink would be great." She said, holding her hands behind her back. Tanaka stuck his hands in his pockets, unsure what to do with them. 

"Uh, this way then," he said awkwardly with a smile. Hana smiled brightly, giggling a little at Tanaka's awkwardness. 

"So what are you doing now?" She asked, sliding her hand up to grab his arm gently. "Are you still playing volleyball?"

Tanaka resisted the urge to shiver at her touch. "Mmm, no, Noya, my friend, and I bartend. I think owning a club or something would be nice at some point."

"Really? I’m a waitress at my family's restaurant." Hana breathed, smiling. "I'd like to own my own place someday. I'm saving money for now, but I did get a business degree at school."

"What restaurant? Maybe, uh, maybe I'll stop by sometime," Tanaka said with a light blush.

"Misaki Sushi?" Hana replied quietly. "It's been in my family for three generations. I'd take over if my dad didn't want to pass it on to my brother." She sighed lightly. "You're lucky you're a boy."

"That's not fair. Does your brother even want it?" Tanaka frowned. Hana shrugged a little. 

"I don't know, but my dad wants whoever takes over to have his last name. And the kid after to have the same name. I mean, I'd take my husband's name, so I get it, kind of."

"I guess I can understand that. But... Maybe you can start another one?" Tanaka asked, frowning deeper. Hana nodded, smiling up at Tanaka. 

"That's the plan. But I mean, it will be my own place, not my family's." She looked down, blushing a little. Tanaka lifted her chin up gently and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He swallowed heavily.

"I look forward to going there," he murmured quietly. Hana beamed, her eyes sparkling up at Tanaka. 

"Do... um..." she blushed, turning to lean on the bar, trying not to look too pleased with the touch. "W-what kind of drink do you want?" She asked softly, reaching over to curl her pinky around his, too shy to fully take his hand. Tanaka smiled and blushed softly. 

"I'll drink anything. What do you want?"

"A dry martini?" She murmured, stepping a little closer to Tanaka. "I don't like drinks that are too fruity."

Tanaka swallowed again and cleared his throat. 

"Like, uh, like James Bond." He turned to the bartender. "We'll have two dry martinis, please."

"Misaki. Hana Misaki." She giggled, taking the drink with a thank you to the bartender. Tanaka grinned and blushed. 

"Who does that make me then? The bad guy?"

"Mm, Pussy Galore?" Hana murmured teasingly, biting her bottom lip and grinning as she looked sideways at him. Tanaka laughed and smiled. 

"Alright." He finished his drink. "Want to dance, Mr. bond?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hana pushed her empty glass away before taking Tanaka's hand. 

"I'd never say no to you, Miss Galore." She winked, turning to pull him into the dancefloor. She found a spot where the bass pulsed through her body and she turned her back to Tanaka, placing his hands on her hips as she started moving sexily to the beat. Tanaka whimpered quietly, glad the music was loud. He started moving along behind her, gripping her hips gently. Hana felt her body heat up as Tanaka gripped her hips. She moved a bit closer to him, letting her ass grind against his crotch, breathing out sharply. Tanaka gasped as his dick twitched. He moaned softly, pulling her hips back toward his unconsciously. 

Hana gasped softly, her breath hitching as she heard Tanaka moan. She blushed but kept moving her hips to the beat, closing her eyes to focus on the feeling of his body close to her. Tanaka swallowed, trying to keep his mind on the dancing and keep his dick from getting hard. Hana looked over her shoulder at Tanaka, her cheeks flushed with desire. She leaned back into Tanaka's chest, moaning softly as she caught his lips against hers. Tanaka groaned and slid his tongue against her lips. Hana shivered, turning to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss with a soft moan.

Tanaka wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He whimpered quietly again as his dick stirred and started to harden. Hana whimpered softly as she pulled away slightly, arching her back. She looked up into Tanaka's eyes, her gaze hazy and filled with desire. She pulled away after a moment, blushing, breathing hard. She blushed deeply, nibbling on her bottom lip shyly. 

"D-do you... um... wanna get out of here?" Hana asked softly, not meeting Tanaka's gaze.

"Yes," Tanaka replied without any hesitation and then blushed deeply. "I mean, only if you want to. No pressure."

"I do." Hana replied eagerly, looking up at Tanaka. "I just... I mean, is..." she sighed lightly. "I don't want it to just be a one-time thing."

Tanaka's eyes widened. "I would never not call. Especially someone as amazing as you," he said. "That's not how I roll."

Hana smiled happily, pulling him down for an excited kiss, moaning softly against his lips. 

"Do you need to tell your friend we're going?"

"Yeah, I should." He kissed her hotly. "I'll meet you by the door?"

Hana nodded, hurrying off through the crowd, her cheeks flushed. She found her friend, telling her in a rush that she was going with Tanaka before going out to wait by the door. Noya was sitting miserably at the bar, four shots and two drinks in. He looked up, frowning as he saw the look on Tanaka's face. 

"You're going home with her?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, brother. I really like this one." Tanaka blushed and frowned at Noya's drinks. 

Noya shrugged a little, leaning forward onto the bar and motioning for another drink. 

"Yeah. It's fine. One of us should be happy." He murmured. Tanaka frowned deeper and touched Noya's shoulder. 

"I can stay, Noya."

"No. Fuck. Go get laid." Noya laughed a little. "It's been too long for you. You need to grab the opportunity."

Tanaka blushed and grinned. 

"Thanks, brochacho." He hurried off to find Hana.Hana nibbled on her bottom lip, playing on her phone as she waited for Tanaka. She looked up, smiling brightly as Tanaka rushed out. 

"Eager to go?" She teased, looking happy. Tanaka blushed deeply. 

"Yes," he mumbled and took her hand softly. Hana grinned, stepping closer and holding his hand tightly. 

"Where are we going?"

"My place," Tanaka said. He furrowed his brow. "Unless you'd rather go to yours?"

"No, I have like, four roommates." Hana blushed deeply. "Can we walk to your place? Or should we take a cab?"

"A cab would be quicker," Tanaka thought out loud. "But a walk might be nice to clear the alcohol?" He cleared his throat. "I guess it depends if you're in a hurry or not."

"A cab?" Hana whispered, blushing as she bit her lip. Tanaka blushed softly and smiled. He squeezed her hand and hailed a cab, telling the driver his address. Hana slid into the cab, blushing a little as she slid close to Tanaka, tracing circles into his leg with her fingers, looking out the window. Tanaka set his hand on her thigh, his fingertips touching the skin her dress had slid up to show.

"Mm," Hana moaned softly, moving her leg gently against his. "How far is your place?" She asked softly.

"Not much further." Tanaka slid his hand up slightly. He moaned softly at the gorgeous skin her dress revealed. Hana turned to look at him, whimpering a little and moving to kiss him hotly, breathing out sharply through her nose. Tanaka moaned into the kiss, pulling her closer. 

"We're here," he murmured against Hana's lips as the cab slowed to a stop. Hana breathed out hotly, tossing a 50 on the front seat for the driver as she kissed Tanaka again, whimpering. 

"Let's go." She murmured breathlessly. Tanaka clambered out of the cab, nearly face planting it on the sidewalk. He held his hand out to help Hana climb out. Hana grinned, giggling a bit as Tanaka stumbled. She took his hand, her eyes bright. Tanaka helped her out and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed Hana hotly. Hana moaned against his lips, shivering. 

"Let's go inside," she gasped, whimpering. Tanaka nodded, using his key to get into the building. He gently pulled Hana over and into the elevator. Hana fidgeted, not wanting to seem too eager, but she whimpered after a moment, pushing Tanaka into the wall, kissing him hotly, running her fingers down Tanaka's stomach, moaning hotly at the toned muscles there. Tanaka gasped and moaned hotly. He reached down, his hands hovering over her ass for a moment before settling on her lower back. He held her close, deepening the kiss. Hana noticed him hesitate and she moaned, pressing her body against his. 

"You can grab my ass, Ryuu." She murmured.

"I didn't want to take liberties," Tanaka whispered with a deep blush. He reached down and grabbed her ass, easily lifting her, glad he'd kept up his workout regime. Hana moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her. 

"Mmm, well, you're about to see me naked, grabbing my ass isn't a big deal." She whispered, rolling her hips against his. Tanaka blushed happily and moaned. He carried her down to his and Noya's apartment, pausing for a moment as he struggled to get his key out of his pocket. Hana laughed a little, moving to kiss and bite along Tanaka's jaw, moaning softly in Tanaka's ear. Tanaka shivered and pressed Hana into the door, sucking softly on her neck. He unlocked the door, finally, and opened it.

Hana squeaked and clinged to him as the door opened. She giggled breathlessly, kissing him softly and grinning. Tanaka kicked the door shut behind him and carried her to his bedroom. He set her on his bed, blushing. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Hana sat on the bed, trying to look sexy as she looked up at him. She kicked her heels off before running one foot slowly up his leg, brushing across his dick. 

"You don't wanna?" She asked softly. Tanaka groaned, his dick getting harder. 

"Fuck me, yes." He could do this. This was nothing different than the other two women. He swallowed and hesitantly pulled off his shirt. Hana noticed his hesitation and she frowned a little, sitting up and grabbing his wrists. 

"Hey." She murmured, tilting her head a bit. "We don't have to. We can just make out, or... fool around a little?" She murmured gently. "I don't mind. We have time."

"I want to. I'm just... nervous," Tanaka murmured quietly, looking away and blushing. "I don't really do this very often."

Hana bit her lip lightly, smiling. 

"I don't either." She laughed a little. "I only had one boyfriend before. It's not like I'm James Bond or anything." She teased, grinning. "Come here," she pulled him close, kissing him slowly. Tanaka moaned softly, gently pressing her into the bed. He rested his free hand on her ribs.

Hana moved one hand up to his jaw, moaning softly and arching her back, her eyes sparkling as she ran her thumb across his lips. Tanaka groaned and nipped at her thumb, flicking his tongue against it. He kissed her deeply, blushing lightly as he slid his hands up her thighs under her skirt. Hana moaned softly, letting her fingers brush across his abs, grazing lower toward his pants. Tanaka moaned softly and hooked his fingers in her panties, looking in her eyes as he pulled them down slowly. Hana moved easily with Tanaka's hands, moaning softly and smiling. She undid Tanaka's pants, sliding one hand inside to stroke his dick, gasping in pleasure. 

"Mmmm, you're so big," Hana whispered. Tanaka gasped and moaned. 

"Oh, fuck," he murmured quietly. "All... all for you, babe." He tossed her panties on the floor, sliding a hand up Hana's thigh and circling her clit gently with his thumb. Hana moaned hotly, shivering and pushing his pants down impatiently. Tanaka grinned and stepped back to take his pants off. He opened his bedside table and pulled out a condom, waiting for Hana to take her dress off. Hana blushed a little, pulling her dress up over her head. She pulled her bra off hurriedly, blushing and taking in Tanaka's body. Tanaka blushed, moving back over and pressing Hana into the bed again. He settled between her legs and kissed her hungrily. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Hana moaned, pulling Tanaka close, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"God. Give it to me." She murmured breathlessly. Tanaka quickly ripped open the condom, rolling it on and sliding inside her slowly. He sucked on her neck softly and squeezed her breast. Hana moaned hotly, whimpering and rolling her hips against him, loving how full he made her feel. 

"God, Ryuu. You're so big." She gasped. "S-so full."

Tanaka blushed deeply and groaned. He started moving his hips slowly. He bit Hana's neck softly as he pinched her nipple gently. Hana whimpered, tightening her nails in Tanaka's strong shoulders. 

"Fuck. You feel so good." She murmured. "You're so s-strong. Love your muscles.

"God, yes." Tanaka moaned and thrust in hard. Hana cried out in pleasure as he pressed in hard. 

"Y-yes." She moaned hotly, kissing his shoulder and biting gently, sucking a little. Tanaka whimpered and sped up, thrusting hard and deep. 

"You're so gorgeous."

Hana moved her lips up to the hard muscle where Tanaka's neck met his shoulder, biting and sucking hard, leaving a mark. Tanaka gasped and shivered in pleasure. 

"Fuck!" He kissed Hana hotly. Hana moved her hips to match Tanaka's thrusts, sucking on his bottom lip with a hot moan. Tanaka reached down and rubbed her clit. Hana whimpered, shivering and crying out in pleasure.

"I'm g-gonna cum, Ryuu." She groaned. Tanaka grinned before moaning hotly. He thrust hard and deep. Hana gasped, her body stiffening as she came hard. Her toes curled and she whimpered. 

"Fuck, Ryuu. Yes. Fuck." She cried. Tanaka felt Hana tighten around him and groaned deeply, thrusting deep and coming hard. 

"Fuck, Hana," he murmured quietly. Hana shivered, gasping hotly and kissing Tanaka hotly. 

"Did that feel good?" She asked huskily, her body soft and warm under him. Tanaka shivered at her tone. 

"Yes, fuck. Yes." He kissed her deeply. Hana moaned, arching her back, getting goosebumps from his kiss. 

"Can I stay the night?" She asked softly, blushing a little. Hana blushed, smiling and nodding, shivering as he kissed her neck. 

"I'm glad we met up tonight." She murmured. "I almost didn't go out with Yuki."

"I made Noya come with me." Tanaka chuckled and kissed Hana softly. "I'm glad we met tonight too."

Hana bit her bottom lip, blushing and grinning. She curled into his chest, moaning softly as she closed her eyes. Tanaka stroked her back gently and smiled happily, closing his own eyes.


	6. Asanoya and Daisuga 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Noya finds himself at Asahi's house and causes some chaos.

Noya frowned deeply as he stumbled out of the cab, giving the driver way too much money. He blinked drunkenly at Daichi and Suga's house. He didn't even remember giving the driver this address. He groaned, going over to knock on Asahi's window. Asahi jumped and blinked in confusion, glancing at his clock. He climbed out of bed, wrapping a blanket over his head and around his shoulders. He opened the window and frowned. Noya blinked up at Asahi, seeing the frown on Asahi's face. 

"Sorry," Noya murmured, clambering through Asahi's window with a groan. "Tanaka took a date home. I guess this was the only place I could think of."

"Are you drunk?" Asahi murmured softly, though he knew the answer. He shut the window after Noya was finished climbing in. Noya sighed deeply, laying on the floor and closing his eyes. 

"Not as drunk as I've ever been in my life." Noya murmured. "Can I just crash here? I'll just sleep on the floor."

Asahi picked up Noya and laid him on the bed. He gently started taking his shoes and pants off. 

"You can have the bed," Asahi whispered. Noya groaned, blushing and pushing Asahi's hands away. 

"I can't take your bed." Noya murmured. "I'll go wake Daichi up and ask if I can have the guest room."

Asahi pushed Noya back down onto the bed and covered him with the blanket. 

"Unless you want to see him and Suga naked and angry, you better not."

"No, this way I just get to see the man I love angry." Noya groaned, closing his eyes and slinging his arm over his eyes. Asahi blushed and sat next to Noya's hips. 

"I'm not angry, Noya. I'm disappointed." Asahi stroked Noya's hair out of his face. "At least you made it here safely, I guess."

"Tanaka is the one that dragged me out of the house. I was perfectly happy just moping around at home." Noya sighed.

"And you /had/ to get drunk while you were out?" Asahi asked softly. "I'm just glad you made it here safely, Yuu."

Noya frowned deeply, looking up at Asahi and sitting up. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I'll just get a hotel room. I just... I guess I instinctively wanted to be somewhere I felt safe."

Asahi gently pushed Noya down. 

"I'm glad you came here. I'd rather have you here than out there somewhere." Asahi swallowed softly and laid down next to Noya on top of the blanket. "Please. Stay."

Noya whimpered, looking pained. 

"What are we doing, Asahi?" Noya asked softly.

"Going to sleep?" Asahi furrowed his brow. 

"No. Just..." Noya sighed deeply. "What the hell are we doing? I'm fucking miserable without you, but I make you miserable when we're together."

"You don't make me miserable being with you, Noya. I just want you to stop asking me to marry you until you want it." He stroked Noya's lock of hair out of his face again.

"Why do you get to tell me if I want it or not?" Noya growled.

"Do you? Do you want to settle down? Maybe have a family? Get a house together?" Asahi shook his head and rolled to face away from Noya as tears sprang to his eyes. "You're not ready to settle down."

Noya frowned deeply, turning to wrap his arms around Asahi's chest. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Asahi's back. 

"I mean, maybe not yet." He murmured. "But... I do want that stuff with you. Can't... can't marriage just be the first step?"

Asahi took a deep breath. He gently pushed Noya's hands away and stood up. 

"No. I don't..." Asahi wiped his tears away, only for them to be replaced by fresh ones. "I don't want to hold you back. I don't want to get married and then have you realize you made a terrible mistake by marrying me." He shook his head. "Maybe you were right the other night and I was just being selfish."

Noya frowned deeply, sitting up to watch Asahi. 

"You'd... never be a mistake, Asahi." Noya whispered, sighing and looking down. "So... you're saying you /do/ want to break up with me, then." He whispered sadly. Asahi sniffled and nodded, not looking at Noya. 

"Yes," he whispered quietly. "You deserve better, Yuu."

Noya sighed deeply, scoffing a little as he got up, stumbling out of the bed. 

"Whatever." Noya murmured. "You're the one who's gonna find some gorgeous person who just checks all of your boxes. I'll be alone." He opened the window again, groaning as he attempted to climb out of it but only ended up face down on the grass. Asahi sighed and scrubbed his face. He walked around to the front door and opened it. He walked over and picked Noya up. 

"Will you at least stay the night if you're in the guest room?"

Noya shoved clumsily out of Asahi's arms, staggering and catching himself against the tree. 

"Just go do something else. I'll be fine." He pulled out his phone, trying and failing to google the name of a taxi. They must have put him in the cab at the club because there was no way he found a cab on his own.

Asahi frowned and picked Noya up under his arms and carried him inside. 

"Don't make me lock you in the bathroom."

"God! Just fucking knock it off, Asahi! I'm not your problem anymore!" Noya yelled, knocking over a vase as he kicked his legs. Suga sat up with a gasp, jerked out of his sleep. 

"Daichi, what was that?" Suga asked softly, clinging to Daichi's arm. Asahi frowned and walked Noya to the main bathroom. He set him down. 

"Now shut up and calm down before you wake up Daichi and Suga," Asahi whispered angrily.

Daichi groaned and blinked sleepily. 

"What?"

"Fuck off, Asahi!" Noya yelled, pushing Asahi hard but ending up losing his balance, falling into the bathtub and knocking a tall organizer over, shattering the mirror. Noya's eyes went wide and he breathed out shakily. Suga squeaked at the loud crash, his heart leaping into his chest as he practically crawled into Daichi's skin. Asahi gasped, his eyes going wide. He shook his head, turned and slammed the door behind him. Daichi frowned and climbed out of bed, pulling some PJ pants on. 

"Stay here," he said softly to Suga.

"Daichi," Suga squeaked, his eyes wide. "What if it's a robber or something?" 

"Asahi, you can't just leave me in here like this!" Noya yelled, tears gathering. Daichi shook his head. 

"One that yells while they're robbing?" He smiled softly at Suga. He walked around and kissed him softly. "It's probably Noya and Tanaka."

Asahi slumped against the door, sliding to the floor, his head in his hands as he cried softly. Suga blushed a bit, nodding. 

"Okay. Just... don't fight them if it's robbers."

"Are you sure you don't want to come watch me scold our boys?" Daichi chuckled. Suga got up, pulling on some boxers and Daichi's shirt.

"Let's see what they broke." Suga murmured. Daichi pulled Suga close and kissed him softly. 

"I love it when you wear my clothes," he murmured before taking Suga's hand and leading him out of the bedroom. Suga frowned as he noticed the broken vase, then he found Asahi sitting against the bathroom door. 

"Asahi? What the hell?"

Asahi looked up, his eyes red, his face blotchy from crying. 

"Noya's locked in the bathroom," he murmured softly.

Daichi frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, what the hell!" Noya yelled from inside the bathroom. Suga's eyebrows flew up into his bangs in shock. 

"What? Asahi, why did you lock Noya in the bathroom?"

Asahi started sobbing. 

"He - he's drunk and, and we broke up and he wanted - wanted to leave, but it's not safe and then he kicked over your - your beautiful vase and broke your mirror and - and I just don't know what to do anymore."

Daichi's eyes widened and he glanced at Suga. This was not his area of expertise.

"Asahi, you can't just lock people in your bathroom." Suga murmured, shaking his head gently. "Especially your ex-boyfriend. God." He murmured, shooing Asahi out of the way. "I'll drive him home." 

Asahi nodded and stood up. Daichi wrapped his arms around him, gently rubbing his back.

"We do have that spare room if you can get him to stay the night," Daichi said quietly to Suga, maneuvering Asahi toward his room.

Suga nodded, grabbing a broom. He opened the door hesitantly, sighing deeply as he uncovered the mess in the bathroom. He frowned deeply at Noya, who glowered drunkenly up at him. 

"Noya. You're a mess." He murmured. 

"Tanaka's at home with a girl." Noya grumbled. Suga sighed, nodding. 

"C'mon. You can stay in the guest room."

Daichi took Asahi back to his room, laid him in bed and covered him with a blanket. He stroked his hair softly. 

"Do you want a glass of water?" Daichi asked softly.

"And some painkillers?"

"I'll be back with them. Try to get some sleep though, okay?" Daichi murmured. 

Suga shut Noya away in the guest room, leaving him a bottle of water. He went to survey the damage in the bathroom, sighing deeply and picking up the towels that had fallen off of the organizer. Daichi brought Asahi the requested items, shutting the door quietly behind him as he exited the room. He walked into the bathroom behind Suga and sighed softly. 

"I'm sorry," Daichi murmured.

Suga looked over his shoulder at Daichi, frowning and shrugging a little. 

"There's not much to be done now." He murmured. "I just have to clean this stuff up."

Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"I'll clean it up. You go back to bed. You're going to need your strength tomorrow to deal with the troublemakers."

Suga sighed a little, leaning back into Daichi's chest. 

"Well they broke up. I'm not sure what more I can do at this point. Drive Noya home in the morning, I guess."

Daichi peppered Suga's neck with soft kisses. 

"You take care of Asahi. I can drive Noya home when he wakes. You're better at the emotional stuff than I am."

"Okay." Suga murmured, nodding. "I don't envy you having to drive a hungover Noya home, though. You want to just leave this for tonight?" He murmured. Daichi chuckled softly. 

"It won't take me long to clean up the mirror and the vase. Go keep the bed warm for me."

Suga kissed Daichi slowly before pulling away, going back into the bedroom. He groaned, spreading out on the mattress. Daichi quickly swept up the glass and the vase. Everything else could be righted tomorrow. He walked in the master bedroom and chuckled.

"Is that you trying to keep the bed warm?"

Suga moaned, looking over his shoulder at Daichi and shrugging sleepily. 

"I guess. You can just sleep on top of me."

Daichi chuckled and slid out of his pj pants. He slid into the bed next to Suga, under his outstretched arm and wrapped his own over Suga's waist. He yawned lightly. Suga moaned, closing his eyes and kissing Daichi's shoulder softly. 

"What the hell are we going to do with those two?"

"I honestly don't know," Daichi said softly. Suga sighed lightly. 

"I don't know. Maybe they'll be better off taking a break from each other. Asahi can find a job. Noya can figure out what he wants."

Daichi kissed Suga's forehead. 

"We can talk about it tomorrow. We should get some sleep for now."

Suga nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling into Daichi and falling asleep quickly. Daichi smiled softly as he fell asleep.

\--

Noya awoke in the morning with a pounding headache. He groaned loudly, grabbing the water and sucking it down. He glared around the room, remembering the night before and rubbing his neck. He sighed, noticing the bruises on his arms. He'd fallen around all over the night before. Asahi burrowed further into his blanket cocoon. He wasn't sure if he'd ever actually gone to sleep after Noya had arrived. Daichi yawned and snuggled closer to Suga. Suga moaned softly as Daichi curled into him. He furrowed his brow, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. 

"Daichi. Baby." He murmured. "We should get up. Deal with shit."

"Don't want to," Daichi murmured, his voice muffled against Suga, but he yawned and stretched. "Who am I taking?"

"You wanted to drive Noya home, right? I'll go snuggle with Asahi in his bed. I'm sure he's not sleeping."

Daichi grumbled for a moment before getting up and getting dressed. He leaned over the bed and kissed Suga softly. 

"I miss you already," he murmured. Suga moaned softly, smiling. 

"Then come home quick. We can all snuggle in Asahi's room. Like the old days." He smirked a bit. Daichi chuckled. 

"We'll see." He kissed Suga again and walked out of the room to find Noya. Noya looked up, frowning a little as Daichi came in. He sighed deeply, looking down in shame. 

"Hey, I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here last night. I'll pay for the stuff I broke."

Daichi shook his head. 

"It's fine. You're always welcome here. We have a guest room for a reason. Just try not to cause problems next time?" Daichi said softly, but sternly. "Come on. I'll drive you home. We can get breakfast on the way."

Noya flinched a little, sighing softly as he stood up. Honestly he'd probably avoid the place at all costs since Asahi didn't want to see him. That was the problem with being friends with your boyfriend's friends, when you broke up the friends eventually would have to choose between you. 

"I wasn't thinking straight." Noya whispered brokenly, wandering out to Daichi's car. Daichi climbed in and laid his hand on Noya's knee. 

"You were thinking with your heart, Noya," he murmured and started the car. Noya sighed through his nose, closing his eyes and leaning against the headrest. 

"My heart-map isn't the best, apparently."

"The heart wants what it wants," Daichi said with a smile. "Breakfast or are you still hungover?"

"I'm still hungover, but an egg sandwich from like, McDonalds would be good." He murmured. "Asahi doesn't want me back, though."

"He loves you, Noya," Daichi said. "He's afraid he's not good enough for you. I know. I felt the same way with Suga."

Noya snorted, looking out the window. 

"You and Suga were like, made for each other." Noya murmured. Daichi chuckled softly. 

"Doesn't mean he doesn't deserve better than me, but I'm the one he wants, so I try to be the best I can be for him." He pulled into the McDonald's drive thru. Noya grumbled, shrugging. 

"I don't think you really see yourself clearly, Daichi." Noya murmured. "Just a Mcmuffin meal with orange juice. I can pay if you want."

"I got it." Daichi shook his head. He ordered their food, paid for it and pulled up to wait. "And I don't think you see yourself clearly. None of us see ourselves clearly."

Noya grunted lightly, smiling a little. 

"Thanks Daichi." Noya whispered. "I still want to pay the mirror I broke. And... I hope that vase wasn't like a family heirloom or something?"

Daichi shrugged. "It was Suga's. I'll ask when I get back." He drove to Noya's apartment once they receive their food. He laid his hand on Noya's knee again. "Take some time. Think about what's important, okay?"

Noya nodded, hugging Daichi tightly for a moment before leaving the car. He snuck into the apartment, trying not to disturb Tanaka and his date. Daichi hugged Noya tight and sighed softly as he watched Noya walk into the building. He quickly drove back to the house, parked the car and quietly walked into the house.


	7. AsaDaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi try to cheer up Asahi in an interesting way.

\--  
Suga had snuck into Asahi's room after Daichi left, and he curled up behind the tall brunette, moaning softly as he snuggled him. Asahi furrowed his brow and rolled over.

"Suga? What are you doing? Where's Daichi?"

Suga smiled lightly, moving to lean on Asahi's chest, smiling at him. 

"He's driving shorty home. I thought you'd want some company."

Asahi frowned, but opened his blanket cocoon to let Suga snuggle in it with him. 

"Thank you," he murmured quietly. "For last night. I didn't really lock him in. The door doesn't lock that way."

Suga laughed lightly, moaning happily as he curled up with Asahi. 

"Yeah, but we both know if you wanted him to stay in there he wouldn't be able to get past you." He murmured, smiling a bit. "I think a break will do you both good. Clear your head."

Asahi rested his head on Suga's. 

"You think so? He won't... he won't find someone better than me?" It wasn't really a question. Asahi was sure that's exactly what would happen. Suga shook his head gently. 

"You're amazing, Asahi. He wants to be with you. And you want to be with him." Suga shrugged. "Until you both relax and realize that you can just take it easy."

Asahi sighed softly. 

"Maybe." Asahi wrapped his arms around Suga and held him close. "I've missed this. Snuggling with you."

Suga blushed a little as he smiled crookedly. 

"Well... I mean... I didn't want Noya to get mad."

Asahi chuckled. 

"He does tend to be a little possessive," Asahi murmured. He frowned softly. "Do you think I should try to date someone else?"

Suga hummed thoughtfully. 

"Maybe? Go on a few dates. Most likely they'll be wrecks and make you want to get back together with Noya." Suga laughed.

"Is that what happened with you and Daichi? I know that girl was always after him."

Suga shrugged a little bit. 

"Yeah. After we graduated high school I wanted to move it to the next step and Daichi said no." Suga sighed softly. "So we broke up for a few months. I dated a few guys. I even went on one date with Oikawa. That was a disaster." He laughed.

Asahi's eyebrow hit his hairline. 

"What? Oikawa?" He laughed. "I can't even imagine that."

"Well, we ran into each other at a coffee shop and I just thought why not." He grinned widely. "He's gorgeous, but that's the problem I guess. He knows he's gorgeous."

"Yeah, I can see that being a problem." Asahi laughed. Daichi peeked his head in the room and smiled. Suga heard the door creak open and he turned to see Daichi. 

"Hey baby." Suga grinned. "You gonna join us?" He asked, biting his bottom lip gently.

"I'd love to. If that's alright with you two," Daichi said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Asahi nodded and resituated the blanket so Daichi could snuggle in behind him. Suga hummed happily as Daichi slid into the bed, leaning over to kiss him softly. 

"Mmm. This is nice." Suga murmured, meeting Daichi's eyes before turning to Asahi, kissing him softly too. Daichi laced his fingers with Suga's and moaned softly into the kiss. He slid his hips against Asahi's ass, his cock twitching as he watched Suga. Asahi stiffened in shock and quickly glanced at Daichi. Suga blushed, smiling a little and moving to kiss Asahi's cheek and jaw, moaning softly. 

"Do you wanna?" Suga asked Asahi breathlessly.

"You're, you're both okay with this?" Asahi asked, trying to look at Daichi over his shoulder. Daichi smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to Asahi's shoulder. 

"Yes."

Suga moaned, kissing Asahi deeply. 

"Well, it might help you relax," Suga whispered, brushing his fingers through Asahi's hair.

Asahi whimpered into the kiss. His hands fluttered around Suga's waist, settling hesitantly on his hips. Daichi sucked and nipped on Asahi's neck, sliding his hand under Asahi's shirt. Suga moaned softly pressing his body closer and tangling his fingers in Asahi's hair. 

"Is that a yes, then?" Suga asked Asahi huskily. Asahi shivered in pleasure. 

"Yes. Yes," Asahi murmured. Daichi laced his fingers with Asahi's on Suga's hip and smiled at Suga. Suga moaned in excitement, kissing Asahi deeply, pressing his tongue into Asahi's mouth. 

"Mmm, how do we want to do this?" Suga asked breathlessly. Asahi moaned softly. He blushed deeply. 

"I... I'm a bottom," Asahi mumbled, embarrassed. Suga grinned, kissing Asahi softly. 

"Daichi can be the top. He can be inside you? Would... you want to be in me?" Suga asked. Asahi furrowed his brow. 

"Would you be okay with that?" Asahi asked softly. Daichi slid his hand back under Asahi's shirt to rest on his stomach, resting his chin on Asahi's shoulder to watch Suga. Suga grinned. 

"Mmm, yes." Suga murmured, turning his eyes to Daichi. "Does that work for you, daddy?" He purred. Daichi moaned and shivered. 

"Whatever you say, Suga," Daichi murmured huskily. He leaned forward to kiss Suga hotly. Suga grinned, sitting up and pulling his shirt off. 

"I'll be on my back," Suga whispered, blushing a little. "Asahi, you'll be missionary with me, and Daichi will take you from behind."

Asahi nodded and hesitantly took his shirt off. He still wasn't sure Daichi wasn't going to kick his ass for this. Daichi quickly pulled off his own shirt, drinking in his friends' bodies. Suga slipped out of his boxers, his dick already hard. He giggled breathlessly, pulling Daichi close for a hot kiss, moaning hotly. Daichi groaned, melting into the kiss before turning and kissing Asahi gently. Asahi moaned softly, letting Daichi move him to rest between Suga's legs.

Daichi kissed down Asahi's spine as he slid Asahi's boxers off. Suga moaned, arching his back and pulling Asahi's hair hotly, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Asahi moaned hotly, grinding his erection against Suga's. Daichi watched, sliding out of his pants, stroking his dick as he quickly searched for the lube.

"Mmmmm," Suga moaned, blushing a bit as he ran his fingers down to stroke Asahi's dick. "God. You're packing heat." He smirked. Asahi blushed deeply and moaned. 

"I'm not sure what to say to that considering."

Daichi loved watching Suga work, but he had work to do. He slicked up his fingers, sliding two inside Suga. Suga giggled, moaning hotly and pressing his ass down toward Daichi's skilled fingers. He blushed a little, kissing Asahi deeply. 

"You're big. It's a compliment, Asahi." He whispered.

"Yeah, but," he glanced over his shoulder at Daichi. Daichi quickly worked Suga open. He poured more lube on his hand, reaching to slick up Asahi's dick. 

"He's right. You've got a good dick, Asahi."

Suga grinned, looking over Asahi's shoulder at Daichi.

"Daichi's dick is perfect." Suga whispered, blushing. "Yours would be a bit too much for me /all/ the time."

Asahi threw his head back as Daichi stroked him. He whimpered and opened his mouth to ask a question. Daichi blushed at Suga's compliment and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. He caught the look on Asahi's face and shook his head.

"No, you won't hurt him. I've prepared him enough times, I know what I'm doing."

Suga lifted his waist toward Asahi's hips, moaning softly. 

"Don't be scared, Asahi. I like it hard." Suga murmured. Asahi furrowed his brow and pressed against Suga's entrance gently. He slowly pressed inside. Daichi slicked his fingers again, sliding one into Asahi, searching. Asahi cried out in pleasure, thrusting hard into Suga. Daichi grinned.

"Mmmm, fuck," Suga moaned, shivering and tightening his fingers in Asahi's long hair. "God, Asahi." Suga moaned huskily. Asahi moaned hotly, pressing back on Daichi's fingers before pressing hard into Suga. Daichi finished preparing Asahi and slicked up his dick. He pressed in slowly until Asahi pushed back, sliding Daichi all the way in. Suga lay back, looking up at Daichi, feeling his dick ache in pleasure at seeing him deep in Asahi's ass. He whimpered. 

"Fuck, daddy." Suga moaned. "H-how do you like Asahi's ass?" He asked huskily. Daichi hummed, moving slowly. 

"It's tight." Daichi moaned hotly as Asahi started moving, fucking himself on Daichi's cock as he fucked Suga. Asahi whimpered softly. 

"Fuck. Don't stop," Asahi murmured, though he wasn't sure who he was talking to. Suga arched his back, moaning hotly and moving one hand down to squeeze Asahi's ass, hoping Daichi would hold his hand too. 

"Fuck. I could probably get off just watching you two," Suga moaned hotly. Daichi took Suga's hand, intertwining their fingers as he moved hard and fast. Asahi groaned and pressed hard and fast into Suga, matching Daichi's pace. Suga moaned, tilting his head back against the mattress, crying out in pleasure. 

"Fuck. D-daddy. Asahii," Suga groaned. Daichi whimpered, could feel himself getting close, but he had to keep up. Asahi trembled as Daichi struck his nerves again and again. He shivered in pleasure as Suga tightened around him. Suga yelled out in pleasure as he came suddenly, shivering and whimpering, tears gathering from the immense pleasure. 

"Fuck m-me," Suga moaned. Asahi whimpered, thrust deep and came, whispering Noya's name. Daichi moaned hotly, thrust a few more times before he came deep, squeezing Suga's hand gently. Suga moaned softly as he pulled Daichi around to kiss him hotly, breathing out hotly as he turned to kiss Asahi softly. 

"Mmm, did that help cheer you up a little, Asahi?" Suga asked softly, his eyes sparkling. Daichi moaned into Suga's kiss before flopping down behind Asahi. He peppered his skin with small kisses as he stroked softly. Asahi smiled softly.

"Yes, thank you." Asahi kissed Suga softly, turning his head and kissing Daichi softly. He yawned,closing his eyes and pulling his friends close. Suga moaned happily, closing his eyes and moaning into Asahi's chest. 

"Let's sleep in? Have a late lunch when we get up?"

"Please," Asahi murmured contentedly.

"Fine with me." Daichi yawned.


	8. Tsukiyama 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Tadashi babysit for Akiteru and Saeko and then have some sexy times in the kitchen.

Tadashi smiled to himself as he bounced the blonde two-year-old on his lap, trying to keep him happy. He'd agreed to watch him while Saeko and Akiteru went to the doctor for an ultrasound on their new baby. 

"Hey baby Akio, what do you want to eat for a snack?" He asked softly. Akio looked at him, his brown eyes wide and curious. 

"Nanners?" He replied. 

"Okay, I think we have some bananas. Then Uncle Kei will be home soon." Tadashi grinned, standing up with Akio on his hip.

Tsukki walked in, shoulder slumped and toed off his shoes. He sighed, loosening his tie. He was walking over to his desk when he noticed Tadashi and Akio.

"Uh, what's he doing here?"

"Big sis had an ultrasound, so they asked if I could watch Akio for a few hours." Tadashi grinned. Akio grinned, holding his hands out to Tsukki. 

"Unkie Kei," Akio squeaked.

Tsukki frowned. He set his briefcase down on his desk and loosened his tie more. He sighed and took Akio from Tadashi, setting him on his hip. 

"Hey, Akio," Tsukki murmured softly. Akio kissed Tsukki's cheek messily and Tadashi laughed lightly, wiping the slobber from Tsukki's cheek quickly, handing Akio a slice of banana. 

"I'm sorry, I would have told them no if I thought it was a problem." Tadashi murmured. Tsukki smiled softly at Tadashi. 

"It's fine." Tsukki kissed Tadashi's cheek. "Can you hold him while I get changed?"

Tadashi took Akio back, setting him gently down at the table with a plate of sliced banana. 

"We'll be okay here until you get back." Tadashi assured Tsukki. "Right, Aki?" 

"Yeah!" Akio giggled.

Tsukki nodded and changed into a t-shirt and sweats. He walked back out and sat down at the table by Akio. He gently pulled Tadashi onto his lap. Tadashi blushed a little, leaning against Tsukki's chest. 

"You don't think you'd ever want one of our own?" Tadashi asked softly, looking at Tsukki. Tsukki nipped at Tadashi's jaw softly. 

"No," Tsukki said shortly. "They're messy and dirty." He glanced at Akio. "I don't mind watching one, though."

Tadashi sighed a little bit but smiled, nodding. 

"Okay. I guess I'll just have to be the good uncle." He chuckled, turning to kiss Tsukki softly.

"Do you want one that much?" Tsukki frowned softly. Tadashi shrugged a little bit, brushing his fingers lovingly through Akio's hair. 

"I dunno. Maybe not right away, but it'd be cute to have a tiny Tsukki of our own."

Tsukki scrunched up his nose at the thought of some stinky little child waddling around putting dirty handprints on everything. Tadashi laughed a little bit at the look on Tsukki's face and he kissed him softly. 

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'll bring it up in like, ten years?" 

"Hey baby brothers," Saeko grinned, opening the front door quietly after knocking. "Akio my sweetness, did your uncles give you nanners?" She grinned, waddling over to kiss the blonde toddler lovingly. "Was he okay?" She asked, looking up at Tadashi who shook his head gently. 

"He's always well behaved."

Tsukki nodded at his brother who nodded back.

"Thanks for watching Akio." Akiteru picked up Akio and kissed him softly. Saeko looked up at Akiteru lovingly, sighing happily. 

"Well, we found out the sex of the baby tonight," Saeko grinned, turning her attention back to Tsukki and Tadashi. "Would you guys want to come to the gender reveal party?"

Akiteru wrapped his arm around Saeko's waist and kissed her head. Tsukki frowned lightly and looked at Tadashi. Tadashi looked back at Tsukki, smiling and nodding a little bit. 

"C'mon, it will be fun. We'll have barbecue, and there will be wine for all non-pregnant people." Saeko grinned. "I'm inviting Ryunosuke too. I know he'd be happy to see you guys."

Tsukki's frown deepened, but he shrugged after seeing the look on Tadashi's face.

"Fine. We can make an appearance."

"Great! It'll be great to have you two over." Akiteru grinned.

"I'm so excited!" Saeko grinned, hugging Tadashi tightly. "I'll send you an invite when we get the plans up, okay?" She turned, hugging Tsukki briefly. "Say bye bye, Akio." 

"Bye unkie Kei. Bye unkie Tashi." Akio waved, snuggling Akiteru. 

"See you soon, Aki," Tadashi waved.

Tsukki found himself waving to Akio before he could stop himself. 

"Bye, Akio." Tsukki said. Akiteru smiled softly at Tsukki as he closed the door behind them.

"You big softie." Tadashi grinned, turning to look up at Tsukki. "You totally love your nephew." He teased, giggling. Tsukki scoffed. 

"Of course I love him. That doesn't mean I have to fawn over him all the time."

Tadashi laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Tsukki's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

"You're adorable, Tsukki." Tadashi whispered, moaning softly against his lips. "How was work?"

Tsukki lifted Tadashi and set him on the table. He sat in the chair between Tadashi's legs. 

"Tiring. As always." Tsukki blinked. "Oh. Uh, how was your day?" He was trying to get better at doing that. Tadashi smiled, shrugging a little bit. 

"I painted a little bit," Tadashi murmured, playing with Tsukki's hair. "I doubt it'll ever be good enough to sell any of them, though. I've sold a few cakes, though. Thanks for buying me the decorating supplies."

"You're welcome,"he replied softly. "Come to bed?"

Tadashi leaned forward, kissing Tsukki softly. 

"Do you want to take a bath first?" Tadashi asked softly. "Relax a little? You seem tense."

"No, I'd rather fuck you first. Then bathe." Tsukki kissed Tadashi, moaning softly. Tadashi shivered hotly, breathing out sharply. 

"Yes, sir." Tadashi whispered huskily, his eyes bright. Tsukki smiled.

"Take off your clothes and get on your knees."

Tadashi moved obediently, getting undressed right there in the kitchen before sliding to his knees, looking up at Tsukki, quivering in anticipation. Tsukki let his eyes roam freely over Tadashi as he undressed. He ran his fingers through Tadashi's hair, tugging on it. 

"Did you touch yourself today while I was at work?"

Tadashi gasped softly, his breath catching as Tsukki pulled his hair. 

"J-just a little this morning, M-master," Tadashi admitted, whimpering. Tsukki pulled Tadashi’s hair harder. 

"What did you think of?"

Tadashi gasped, moaning hotly. 

"Y-you, master. The way you tasted when we kissed before you left for work. T-the way your shoulders flex as you pull your shirt on."

Tsukki pulled Tadashi up and sat him on the table again. He grabbed his dick and started stroking hard.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

Tadashi groaned, blushing, his fingers flexing against the table as he stopped himself from touching.

"F-fuck. T-the way you smell. The feeling of your dick in my ass. The s-sound of your voice whispering my name, m-master, please," Tadashi gasped. Tsukki smirked. He ran his thumb over the head of Tadashi’s dick roughly. 

"You like my dick in your ass, Tadashi? Fucking you so hard you can't sit the next day?"

"Yes, yes, god, yes," Tadashi nodded, whimpering as he shivered. "C-can I touch, sir?" He whimpered, pleadingly. Tsukki shook his head. 

"Absolutely not. Don't move," Tsukki said as he stood up and started undressing. 

Tadashi let out a disappointed whimper, but kept still obediently, his breath hitching as he watched Tsukki undress. The flex of his muscles pulled another whimper from the brunette, his dick leaking precum, aching to be touched. Tsukki stretched, flexing his shoulders and upper back. He was a bit sore after spending the day hunched over his desk. He walked back over and stood between Tadashi's legs. He smiled softly, catching a bead of precum with his finger and bringing it up to Tadashi's lips. Tadashi opened his mouth, gasping breathlessly as he took Tsukki's finger into his mouth, sucking it lewdly. Tsukki repressed the shiver that ran down his spine, but couldn't stop the small sigh that escaped. 

"You like the taste of your own cum, do you?" Tsukki asked, his voice turning husky. Tadashi pulled away after a long moment, his cheeks flushed and his mouth open as he gasped hotly.

"I love the taste of your cum better, master." Tadashi replied breathlessly. Tsukki closed his eyes momentarily. He stepped forward into Tadashi's space. 

"Better get to sucking then." Tsukki whispered. Tadashi gasped, immediately leaning forward to take Tsukki's dick in his mouth, moaning hotly. He ran his fingers along Tsukki's abs and across his hips, enjoying his skin. Tsukki leaned his head back and moaned softly. He petted Tadashi's head. "Good boy." 

Tadashi moaned around Tsukki's dick, his own twitching as Tsukki complimented him. He took Tsukki deep, sucking him expertly. Tsukki groaned and pulled Tadashi's hair. 

"That's enough. Go find the lube before I get bored and get myself off."

Tadashi gasped, whimpering a little bit at the prospect of Tsukki finishing himself. He ran off to the bedroom, grabbing the lube and bringing it back to Tsukki, breathing hard.

"S-should I prepare myself, sir?" Tadashi asked breathlessly. Tsukki started stroking himself slowly and loosely. He smirked watching Tadashi run off and moaned wantonly while he was in the bedroom. He took the lube and shook his head

"No, you're too slow. Bend over the table."

Tadashi nodded eagerly, bending over the table and lifting his ass into the air, quivering in anticipation. Tsukki slapped his ass hard and slicked up his fingers. He thrust one in hard and deep. Tadashi yelped in pleasure, moaning hotly as he pressed his forehead against the hard table, his legs shaking a bit. Tsukki leaned over Tadashi as he moved his finger deep and hard. He bit and licked along his spine leaving small marks along it. Tadashi whimpered hotly, pressing his ass back against Tsukki's fingers without thinking, wanting his dick inside. Tsukki narrowed his eyes and added a second finger abruptly and then a third. 

"You're lucky Akio was here. Otherwise, I would have had you prepare yourself for me in advance. Wait for me with a plug in your ass and your ass in the air for anyone who walked in to see how whipped you are."

Tadashi moaned hotly at the thought, shivering.

"Fuck, yes, master." Tadashi groaned. "I'll do whatever you want. I'm all y-yours."

Tsukki shivered and swallowed his moan. He slicked up his dick and pressed inside as slow as he could, gripping Tadashi's hips so he couldn't move them. Tadashi gasped and moaned, his legs shaking as he longed to press his hips back to swallow Tsukki's dick inside. 

"Fuck! P-please master, please, I w-want it, I'll be good, fuck, please." Tadashi begged, whimpering loudly. Tsukki slapped Tadashi's ass hard again. 

"Your master does as he pleases." Tsukki continued to move slowly until he was fully inside. He moaned quietly. Tadashi moaned hotly in pleasure, his breath fogging on the table as he gasped. 

"I love your cock, master, you're so big and perfect," Tadashi gasped. Tsukki stroked Tadashi's back gently. He pulled out, thrusting back in hard. Tadashi cried hotly, arching his back. "Yes. Fuck," he moaned. Tsukki pulled Tadashi up against his chest by his hair. He bit his shoulder, sucking hard. 

"Do I need to put a cock ring on you?" Tsukki murmured huskily. Tadashi shook his head, moaning softly as Tsukki pulled him around by his hair. 

"I- I'll be good." Tadashi promised. Tsukki moved his hips, thrusting shallowly into Tadashi. He gripped Tadashi's cock and stroked hard. 

"Are you sure?"

"I d-don't cum without Master's permission." Tadashi whimpered, his body shuddering with ecstasy. Tsukki nipped at Tadashi's jaw, licking lightly. 

"Good boy," Tsukki murmured, pushing him roughly back onto the table. Tadashi cried out in pleasure as Tsukki slammed him back into the table. 

"I'm your good boy, Kei," Tadashi purred. Tsukki shivered and moaned. He gripped Tadashi's hips hard. He thrust in hard and fast, pressing Tadashi against the table. Tadashi cried out openly with each thrust now, his body heating up. He felt his dick ache as the orgasm neared, but he held it back with effort. He felt tears of pleasure and effort gather, but he loved the pleasurable pain. "T-Tsukki," he moaned softly, breathlessly. Tsukki felt his own orgasm nearing and pulled Tadashi up against him. He stroked him hard. 

"Cum for me," Tsukki whispered softly. Tadashi whimpered in relief, cumming hard, his body quivering as he released the orgasm, messing Tsukki's hand with his hot cum. Tsukki held his hand up to Tadashi's face. 

"Clean it," Tsukki said breathlessly, still thrusting into Tadashi. Tadashi whimpered, opening his tearful eyes to look at Tsukki's hand, sucking his cum off, moaning as his salty tears mixed with the slightly bitter cum. Tsukki pushed Tadashi back against the table as soon as he was done. He thrust in deep and came hard, slumping into the chair behind him. Tadashi was left panting and quivering, a hot mess bent over their sturdy dining table. He moaned softly after a moment turning his sage green eyes that were still wet, tears lingering on his long eyelashes and speckled cheeks. 

"Fuck." Tadashi laughed breathlessly, blushing. Tsukki pulled Tadashi back on his lap and kissed him softly. He held him close as his breathing slowed. Tadashi moaned softly, relaxing easily into Tsukki's strong chest. "Am I allowed to join you in the bath?" He asked playfully, kissing Tsukki's jaw softly. Tsukki chuckled and smiled softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tsukki stood up, shakily for a moment, and carried Tadashi into the large master bath. Tadashi moaned softly, running his fingers through Tsukki's hair, nibbling on his jaw. 

"Can we use some of my bath oils?" Tadashi asked softly. "I know you don't like them because they're unnecessary and make you smell flowery, but... just this once?"

Tsukki sighed softly. 

"Alright. Just this once." Tsukki set Tadashi down gently and kissed him deeply. "Go choose a scent then," he murmured and started the water. Tadashi stumbled a bit as Tsukki set him down, his legs weak from the hard fuck he'd just endured, but he made his way over to the large closet, pulling out a small bottle of lavender oil. He put a few drops in the water, moaning happily as the scent filled the room. As soon as the water was full enough, Tsukki climbed in and helped Tadashi in. He relaxed back against the side, setting his glasses on the edge. Tadashi stretched out in the luxuriously large bathtub, moaning happily and letting his head fall against Tsukki's chest.

"I love you, Tsukki," Tadashi whispered, blushing. Tsukki moaned softly as the hot water finished relaxing his muscles. He kissed Tadashi's head. 

"I know," Tsukki murmured, his arms lazily around Tadashi. Tadashi laughed a little, turning to bite Tsukki's shoulder in retaliation to his reply. 

"So rude, Tsukki." Tadashi murmured with a smile. Tsukki smirked lightly. 

"You wouldn't stay if you didn't love it." He kissed Tadashi deeply, entwining their fingers. Tadashi closed his eyes, moaning softly as his body melted into Tsukki's. 

"We've known each other since we were like, 8. I'm used to it." Tadashi teased softly. Tsukki chuckled softly. 

"Fine. You wouldn't let me fuck you the way I do if you didn't love it." Tsukki pressed soft kisses to Tadashi's closed eyes and freckles. Tadashi stiffened a bit, sighing softly. 

"It's you I love, Tsukki. Fucking isn't great with everybody." Tadashi murmured. Tsukki frowned. He noticed it since they'd gotten back together. Tadashi was keeping something from him. He stroked Tadashi's torso gently, kissing his cheek and jaw and neck.

"Tell me?" Tsukki murmured softly. Tadashi blinked back tears, his heart leaping into his throat at being caught holding back. He sighed deeply, hiding his face in the crook of Tsukki's neck. 

"I... don't want to lose you, Tsukki." Tadashi whispered. Tsukki's frown deepened. He held Tadashi close. 

"You're mine," Tsukki murmured. "Nothing and no one will ever change that."

Tadashi hesitated for a moment before huffing out a sigh, pulling away to look up into Tsukki's eyes. 

"W-when you went off to college I worked as an... w-well, we called ourselves escorts, but it was... just a legal way to be paid for sex, I guess."

Tsukki furrowed his brow, stroking his thumb across Tadashi's freckles. He was upset with himself at how upset he was. 

"Why?" Tsukki murmured softly. Tadashi winced at the look on Tsukki's face and he recoiled, shame building in his gut. 

"I-" Tadashi started, looking away. "I didn't have any other skills."

Tsukki growled softly and held Tadashi tighter. 

"I'm sorry," Tsukki murmured. "I should have taken you with me."

Tadashi sniffled, wishing he could just curl into a ball and disappear. 

"You had to go to school. You didn't need to have me tagging along behind you." Tadashi whispered brokenly. Tsukki kissed Tadashi's head. 

"I missed you," Tsukki murmured, not sure if he'd ever told Tadashi before. He blushed lightly. "I missed you while I was away. I thought about you probably too much. Not just when I was masturbating, although, it was always you then." His blush grew steadily darker. "But thoughts of coming home to you, shopping with you, reading while you watch some inane thing on television... just being in your presence. I missed that."

"I missed you too." Tadashi whispered, his voice croaking slightly with emotion. "If... if I thought you would have ever wanted to be with me after you graduated, I would've never..."

Tsukki turned Tadashi's face up to his. 

"It's in the past. What happened happened. You're mine now and I'm never letting you go again," Tsukki murmured softly and kissed him passionately. Tadashi whimpered, tears falling down his face, salting their kiss. 

"I love you so much, Tsukki," Tadashi sobbed, kissing him harder. Tsukki held Tadashi close. 

"I love you, Tadashi," Tsukki murmured quietly. He hit the drain button with his toe and stood up, allowing Tadashi to wrap his legs around his waist. "Let's go to bed?"

Tadashi only hiccuped, sobbing harder as Tsukki returned his love. He clinged to Tsukki, nodding silently, hiccuping again as he kept his face hidden against Tsukki's neck. Tsukki grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around Tadashi. He carried him into the bedroom and laid Tadashi on his back on their large bed. He kissed him softly. 

"Don't move," Tsukki said quietly. Tadashi wrapped the large towel around himself, sniffing as he calmed down, his body shuddering a bit with emotion and cold. Tsukki walked back over with one of the bottles of lotion he'd seen Tadashi use more frequently than the others. He set the bottle next to Tadashi and set about drying him off gently. Tadashi moaned softly as Tsukki dried him off, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch. 

"Aren't you gonna come to bed with me?" Tadashi asked softly, meekly. Tsukki poured a bit of lotion on his hands, rubbing them together. He took one of Tadashi's legs gently and slowly ran his hands along it, massaging in the lotion. 

"In a minute."

Tadashi sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes. 

"Y- you're the one that worked all day." Tadashi murmured. "I should be massaging you."

Tsukki kissed Tadashi's ankle softly. 

"You deserve it for honesty and bravery," Tsukki murmured, moving to the other leg. Tadashi's bottom lip quivered as he looked up at Tsukki and he swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. Tsukki concentrated on his work, massaging the lotion into Tadashi's hips, then his torso and each arm, before helping him roll into his stomach so he could lotion his back and ass. Tadashi felt his body relaxing, exhaustion settling in as Tsukki massaged his back. 

"Tsukki, m'gonna fall sleep," Tadashi murmured, half asleep already. Tsukki kissed behind Tadashi's ear. 

"Good." Tsukki gently massaged Tadashi's ass, setting the lotion bottle on the bedside table when he was finished. He helped Tadashi under the blankets. Tadashi was passed out cold, moaning softly as he curled into the plush mattress, feeling loved and safe here with Tsukki. Tsukki walked back into the bathroom and hung up the towel. He grabbed his glasses bringing them back in to set next to his side of the bed. He climbed in behind Tadashi and wrapped his arm around his waist. He kissed his neck gently. 

"I love you," Tsukki whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep


End file.
